Power Rangers II: The revenge of the Ooze
by Big B 007
Summary: What if Ooze wasn't completly destroyed? MMPR, PRZ, PRT, PRiS, PRLG, PRLR, PRWF, PRNS, PRDT. I started writing this story after PRDT so there is no SPD, MF or OO also no TF because I haven't seen that season PLZ R
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay first of all this fanfic takes place after "Dino Thunder" but seeming I am from Belgium we didn't see "Time Force" so because of a shortage of information I had to leave time force out (I might rewrite it with "SPD" and maybe even "Mystic Force" in it). Second the episodes "Reinforcements from the future part 1 and 2" have never happened. And this is my first fanfic so please forgive me. Billy never went to live on Aquitar. And the "Dino Thunder" powers didn't get destroyed and neither did the Dinozords. I also don't really know how the foreign schools work so I will use the Belgium school system. By the way I am a very busy person and I don't know if I will ever be able to finish this. Also I don't own the Power Rangers but I do own Ian and the new psycho's (I think).

Power rangers 2: The revenge of the Ooze

Prologue 

It is the year 1995. Somewhere in space a piece of purple slime is floating around. These are the last remnants of the evil space being known as Ivan Ooze. It had slowly been regenerating over the past few weeks. It was already able to move on it's own again, but it was regenerating to slow. It found a time warp. "Yes, " it thought, "that is exactly what I need, I use the time warp to speed up the regeneration." With those words it went through the time warp.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ooze is back

A/N: See Prologue

**Chapter 1: the Ooze is back.**

Nine years later.

The Moon (earth)

A strange being appeared out of nowhere. "Zedd en Rita's castle! What happened to it?" the being said. "Oh well, better get my army back up for my revenge and then go exploring in here." He said before spitting some purple ooze on the ground. "Arise my minions!" he said as the ooze started bubbling and started to change into some huge birds. "Go to Earth and find the power rangers, if you find them DESTROY THEM!" the purple creature said. The giant birds flew away.

A route just outside Reefside

Somewhere in the morning

A lonely black jeep is driving around. The man inside has a black goatee and short spiked hair. He was enjoying the ride to his work even more then normally seeming it was the last day before he got two months vacation. Suddenly he saw a big shadow on the road, which didn't make sense since there were no clouds. He looked up and saw five gigantic birds flying towards him. "No way, " he yelled "Tengu's? I thought those were all destroyed when we destroyed Ivan Ooze!" The Tengu's started attacking his car so he stopped and stepped out of the jeep. "You want a fight? You can get one!" with that the man started fighting of the Tengu's but they kept on fighting back "they used to didn't were so stubborn." Suddenly the Tengu's started backing down, when suddenly a purple puddle of ooze appeared. The puddle started bubbling and a purple creature arose from it. "What? Ivan Ooze? But I thought you were dead!" the man said. "I am not Ivan Ooze. He was my father. I am IAN OOZE!" the purple creature said. "Say what! Ivan Ooze has a son?" the man said. "That is correct, Tommy, or should I say white ranger!" Ian said. "I am not the white ranger anymore. Now I am the black Dino ranger!" Tommy yelled activating his morpher " DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" he yelled morphing into the black Dino Thunder ranger. "Guys, I am having a little trouble here." He said into his morpher. "Your ranger friends won't get here so fast from Angel Grove, black ranger." Ian said. "Who said anything about my friends from Angel Grove?" Tommy said just as the sound of engines was heard and three motorcycle and an ATV came closer. "Ian, may I introduce to you the Dino Thunder Power Rangers or the Power Rangers of Reefside." Tommy said. Ian was so surprised of the sudden ranger appearance he was attacked by Tommy. By the time Ian got back onto his feet the rangers were standing ready to fight him. "Dr. O, is this the guy you were talking about it looks like some kind of slime creature." The red ranger said. "Conner, remember when I told you guys about Ivan Ooze?" Tommy asked. "Do you want to say that THAT thing is Ivan Ooze?" the blue ranger said. "No this is Ian, Ivan's SON." Tommy said. "You never told us Ivan had a son." The yellow ranger said. "Don't blame me I only discovered it yet too, Kira." Tommy said. "Lets finish the job. Z-REX BLASTER!" Conner yelled and they all five combined their weapons and shot Ian. "You haven't seen the last of me yet, rangers" Ian said before disappearing. "Uh guys … I don't want to be unfriendly but … shouldn't we get back to school? The white ranger said. "Yeah that's true, you still have your last exam to do. I almost forgot, thanks Trent." Tommy said as he powered down "Want a ride?" he asked. "Yeah that would be a good idea Dr. O." Conner said as he and the other rangers powered down. They all stepped into Tommy's car and drove towards Reefside High.


	3. Chapter 2: The reunion

A/N: See Prologue.  
A/N 2: I was planning on just posting a chapter once a week but because of the huge succes on the first day I will post another chapter. I seriously already have more reviews now than when I posted it last time (but I took it of again I hadn't had time to work on it in like 3 months). If you have any good Ideas or requests (except for pairings which are already made) don't hesitate to put that in a review. That said enjoy.

Chapter 2: the reunion

That evening

Angel Grove

Command centre ruins

Two flashes of light signalled the arriving of two small humanoid robots. "Ayayayay, this isn't good, Alpha 6." One of them said. "I know, Alpha 5, but if Ivan really is back we have to follow Zordon's instruction's." Alpha 6 replied. The two robots went down a trapdoor and came into a dark room. "There is a lot to be done here in so little time." Alpha 5 said. "Then we better get started with it." Alpha 6 said.

Later

A young man of sixteen wakes up from a beeping he presses his alarm clock but the beeping went on he then noticed it was to early for his alarm clock to go off he then got up, walked to his closet and opened the drawer of his closet and pulled out a black box, he opened it and took out a watch like thingy. "I didn't know this thing still worked." He said to himself. He pressed the button and said "Justin here, who is this?" the boy said. "Justin, it's me, Alpha 6." The voice came. "Alpha? What are you doing on Earth?" Justin asked. "We will tell that later get all the rangers together or at least as much as possible then contact us for further instructions. Oh yeah, and we will call the aquatians." Alpha 6 said. "We? What do you mean we?" Justin asked. "Me and Alpha 5." Alpha 6 said. "Oh, Alpha 5 is there too well I will do my best to contact the others." Justin said as he deactivated his communicator. "I better contact Zack and the Space Rangers now because Zack is at the other side of the world and the planet the Space Rangers are on it is day now." Justin thought and brought his communicator to his lips.

The next day

Reefside center

"Guys, we better start training again. I don't think Ian will stay away long" Tommy said to his four teammates. "I think so to, Dr. O." Conner said. "I'm in to, Dr. O." Ethan said. "Don't count me out you guys." Kira replied. "Don't you think of dumping me, Dr. O." Trent joked.

"Okay in half an hour at my place." Tommy said.

Later

Angel Grove

"Okay, so I already have Zack, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Aïsha, Kat, the Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Light speed Rangers, Wild Force Rangers and Ninja Storm. I only haven't gotten Tommy yet." Justin said to himself (he doesn't know there are Dino Thunder Rangers). "I guess I will have to go and get him myself, luckily I know his address." He commented himself. With that said he pushed a button on his communicator and teleported to Reefside.

Same time

Some place in the woods of Reefside

"Let's do this." Tommy said. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" Conner, Ethan, Kira and Tommy jelled. "WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!" Trent yelled. Then just when they were about to start training a flash of blue light signalled the arrival of a person. "Oh damn, now how is this possible, my communicator must be broken. This isn't where I should be." The person said. When he heard the voice Tommy's eyes grew wide. "Justin?" he thought. "Something wrong, kid" Conner asked to Justin. "What? More rangers? Oh eh … Yeah I am searching for the house of a person named Tommy Oliver." Justin replied. "Just keep going down the road until you see a sign that says Valencia Road." Tommy said trying to disguise his voice. "Thanks, black ranger. Maybe see you later." Justin said as he started walking. "Dr. O, why did you disguise your voice?" Kira asked. "That kid's name is Justin, he is about your age and he was the blue Turbo Ranger. I better get home, you guys keep training." Tommy replied as he jumped on his Dino ATV and stormed of. "Sure thing Dr. O." Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent said together.

Again a little later

Oliver residence

"It doesn't looks like he's home." Justin said to himself, as he was about to leave. Suddenly the door opened and Tommy saw Justin leaving the driveway. "Hey, Justin, wait up" Tommy jelled. "Tommy!" Justin jelled as he turned around to see Tommy running his way. "Tommy!" Justin jelled as he started running towards Tommy. "Wait a minute, how come you didn't open the door when I knocked?" Justin asked suddenly remembering that. "Eh … I was asleep." Tommy lied. "Now Tommy, I know that isn't true. I know you, you wouldn't think of sleeping during the day." Justin said. "Okay okay, you got me. I will show you, come on." Tommy replied as he started going back to his house.

Inside Tommy went towards his kitchen. "I'm not hungry, Tommy." Justin said. "Who said anything about eating" Tommy said as he opened the hidden door in his kitchen floor. "Whoa!" Justin exclaimed in surprise.

They went down into the dino-lab. "This place is neat!" Justin said. "Yeah, well, it only gets better." Tommy said activating his morpher. "What's that on your wrist, Tommy?" Justin asked noticing the morpher. "Watch closely. DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" Tommy jelled morphing into the black Dino Thunder Ranger again. "You are the black ranger I asked for directions?" Justin asked. "That's right little buddy." Tommy replied. "Cool!" Justin yelled. "POWER DOWN!" Tommy said, "so what are you doing here in Reefside?" he then asked. "Oh right, you have to come to Angel Grove. Alpha wants all the rangers to come to Angel Grove. You were the last one on my list but I couldn't contact you via your communicator." Justin replied. "My communicator? I can't even remember where I put it." Tommy said jokingly. "Typically you. So are you coming?" Justin asked. "Sure thing but shouldn't my friends come along?" Tommy answering the question with another question. "Good idea, cause Alpha made it sound like something with what we could use all the help we can get." Justin replied. " Probably Ian." Tommy said. "Who is Ian?" Justin asked. "The son of Ivan Ooze." Tommy said with a worried look. "Ivan Ooze!" Justin yelled in panic. "Yeah, I'll call the other four rangers and we'll leave for Angel Grove immediately." Tommy said as calm as possible. "Okay, I'll leave right now and get everything settled. We meet at the Youth center. " Justin said before he disappeared in a streak of blue. "You guys, go get some clean clothes and stuff to your houses and come over to my place as quick as possible." Tommy said through his morpher the moment Justin left.

One hour later

Oliver residence

"What's the matter, Dr. O?" Conner asked running down the stairs of the dino-lab. "All the rangers have been called to Angel Grove, that kid from about your age was Justin the blue Turbo Ranger." Tommy explained. "Why?" Trent asked coming down the stairs as well having heard everything. "I think it's Ian." Tommy answered. "Hey Conner, where is Ethan?" Trent asked. "OH DAMN! I forgot we were supposed to meet at my place." Conner yelled startling Tommy. "Yeah, and thank god Kira has a car or I would still be waiting there." Ethan's voice came from at the top of the stairs. "I found him walking down the streets towards here, so I thought I might as well take him along." Kira explained coming down the stairs herself. "Okay, now let's leave we have a long trip ahead of us." Tommy said as Conner was just opening his mouth to say something. Tommy walked towards the stairs followed by Kira, Trent, Ethan and Conner. "Hey sorry Ethan, but with all that commotion I totally forgot." Conner said. "Ah, it's okay." Ethan replied.

Outside

"Wait a minute? Hey Trent, where is your car?" Conner asked. "Oh, I came with my Dino ATV. Where I live I have no neighbours and my dad knows I'm a Power Ranger so I thought I might as well use that." Trent replied. "Okay, now to decide who goes along with who." Tommy said stopping the conversation. "I'll go with Kira if she doesn't mind." Trent said. "Sure let's go." Kira said as she went to her brand new yellow VW Beetle. "I'll go with Conner." Ethan said. "Does this mean you forgive me?" Conner said while going to his car. "Yep." Ethan replied getting inside the car. "Well I guess I'll drive alone." Tommy said turning around. He turned around and was startled by Hayley standing there. "Oh so I'm a nobody?" She said sarcastically. "Are you coming along?" Tommy asked. "Why not?" Hayley replied walking towards Tommy's black jeep. "Oh well, it's better than nobody" Tommy thought to himself.

3 hours later

Angel Grove

Youth center

"Hey guys!" Tommy said walking into the bar. "Tommy!" a lot of the other ex-rangers yelled walking up to him to shake his hand or give him a hug. "Wow everybody is here, good job Justin." Tommy said. "Who are they?" a tall blonde asked pointing to the persons behind him. "Oh right, Guys these are Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent and Hayley." Tommy explained. "Hi, I'm Katherine but my friends call me Kat." The blonde starts "and these are Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Justin." "Kat they already met me. Tommy didn't answer his communicator so I went to Reefside and there they kind of met me." Justin said. "We saw you but we didn't know your name." Ethan replied. "Anyhow, I am Andros and these are Theodore Jay Jarvis, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Zhane and my sister, Karone." Andros replied. "Call me TJ will you, Andros. What is it with you when you introduce me you always call me Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson. You know I hate it when people do that." TJ responded making a lot of the others laugh. "I am Leo and these are Damon, Kai, Maya, Kendrix and my brother, Mike." Leo said. "My name is Carter, and these are Joel, Kelsey, Chad, Dana and her brother, Ryan." Carter introduced himself and his team. "Hi, I'm Cole and these are Alyssa, Max, Danny, Taylor and Merrick." Cole said ever so friendly like always. "And I am Shane and these are Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter and cam." Shane completed the circle. "Pleased to meet you." Trent said. "Okay and now for the sleeping places." Justin interrupted. "A couple of us can crash at my place." Billy said. "And a few with me." Justin said. "Okay, I'd say … how about me and my current team crash at Justin's place." Tommy replied. "A group of six? Okay there is room more for three." Justin said. "Okay, I'll crash at your place as well." Kimberly replied. "And so will I." Kat said. "Not without me you won't." Aisha replied. "Okay at my place there is room for let's see … ten people." Billy then said. Everybody looked at Billy in awe. "Dude that's one big house you got. I'm in." Jason was the first to say something. "And wherever my pal goes, I go." Zack replied. "Adam and me will crash with you to." Rocky answered. "Well guys what do you think do we stay with Billy or what?" Cole asked. "Sure." the other five Wild Force rangers said. "We'll sleep on the megaship." Andros replied. "Is there room for six more?" Leo said after talking it over with his team. "Sure." Andros replied happily. "Make that twelve." Carter said ending the conversation with his team. "You bet ya." TJ replied. "And how about us?" Shane said. "Hmm … I think we have three more two person rooms." Andros said. "What? I ain't sharing a room with one of the guys!" Tori freaked out. "Then we can share a room." Karone said. "Okay, I am fine with that." Tori said. "Okay then we meet tomorrow at my place." Justin said. After saying their goodbyes they each went to their sleeping places.


	4. Chapter 3: Zordon's plan

A/N: See Prologue and Chapter 2  
A/N2: Although the update day is wednesday I'll post this now because I've finally finished Chapter 5.

**Chapter 3: Zordon's plan.**

The next day

Justin's house

7 AM

The doorbell rang. Tommy, who was sleeping on the couch and thus closest to the door, stood up to open the door. "We don't buy at the door." He said still half-asleep before noticing the Astro-Megaship and a couple of cars. "Eh … Tommy … did we wake you, bro?" Jason asked mocking. "You guys are pretty early. I'll go wake up the others I'll be right back in the meantime … come in." Tommy said waking up fully. Tommy went up to the living room and woke up Conner, Ethan and Trent, then he went up to wake up Justin, Kim, Kat, Aïsha, Hayley and Kira. "Hey Justin there's somebody here to see you." Tommy said to Justin. Justin came out of his room just in time to hear a loud scream and see Tommy flying through the hallway and duck out of the way. "Never heard of knocking?" Kira said angrily tying her bathrobe. "What the hell is that noise?" A sleepy Hayley said coming out of the room on the opposite side of Justin's room and the same happened in two other rooms. "Kira! Are you okay?" Trent said running up the stairs. "Yeah, I'm fine but Dr. O on the other hand." Kira replied lightning up a little bit. "What happened to him?" Conner asked. "Oh … not much … he entered my room without knocking." Kira answered. "So … why did you Ptera-Screamed him?" Ethan asked. "Well seeming I forgot my nightgown so you can figure out the rest yourself I guess." Kira said. "Ah … I see … well, I'll see to it that he wakes up. You guys get dressed already." Hayley said.

Fifteen minutes later

Justin's living room

"Everybody is here I presume?" Justin asked. "So when will you contact the Alphas?" Rocky asked impatiently. "Right now. Alpha, can you hear me?" Justin asked through the communicator. "Loud and clear, Justin." Alpha 5's voice came through the communicator. "So what do we do now, Alpha?" Justin asked. "All the rangers have to come over to the Command Center Ruins. But we can't teleport you so you'll have to get here yourself." Alpha 6 replied. "Will do Alpha." Justin said turning of the communicator. "Well you heard them let's go." Tommy said. "I'll go in the Radbug." Billy said. "Just make sure you get there and that is all we need." Rocky said as if he didn't care.

One hour later

Command Center Ruins

The Astro-Megaship and the Radbug landed on the plateau next to the ruins of the old Command Center, followed by a big group of cars. Everybody got out of their vehicle and walked over to the Ruins. "Oh my god!" A couple of ex-rangers who hadn't seen the wreckage yet said seeing the ruins. "Well were here. Now what do we do?" Adam asked. Suddenly a lid opened 2 meters from his feet. "I guess we go down there." Carlos said. After the rangers went down the stairs, the pieces of the Command Center start to come back together (just like in "a Zeo Beginning: part 1").

Beneath the Command Center Ruins

"So where to now?" Conner asked. "Go to the vortex that the Zeo rangers stepped into before they received they're Zeo powers." Alpha's voice echoed through the tunnels. "Vortex? What vortex?" A couple of pre-Zeo rangers asked. "Follow me." Tommy replied walking ahead. A few minutes later they arrived at a solid metal door with a green glow behind it. "That vortex." Tommy said as the door opened. "Wow! Like totally cool. Like there is no videogame with such a cool thing in it." Ethan said enthusiastic deserving glances from everybody else, "Well it's the truth." He exclaimed. "Dude … life is no videogame." Conner said tapping him on the shoulder and walking forward. "So, we have to go through there?" Conner asked to Tommy. "Yep, don't worry everybody, it's just like being teleported and if you haven't been teleported yet … then it's just like riding a roller coaster only with a lot more speed." Tommy said to everybody, "Let me demonstrate." He continued, "You just walk right into it." And he walked into it and disappeared. Then all the rangers started slowly going towards the vortex (except for the Zeo rangers who already went through the vortex once and demonstrated it 5 more times.) the other rangers then all went through it some alone others in groups of two, three, or four.

The new Power Chamber

"Welcome rangers." Alpha greeted them as they appeared out of nothing. "Alpha!" the rangers who knew the Alpha's yelled. "Rangers there is an evil on the loose like you've never seen before." Alpha 5 said coming straight to the point. "Does it have anything to do with Ian Ooze?" Tommy asked. "Yes it has, Tommy. You were the one who fought him, isn't it?" Alpha said. "Wait a minute … who the heck is Ian Ooze?" Kimberly interrupted them. "Ian is the son of Ivan Ooze." Tommy said. "Say what?!" Rocky exclaimed. "Now rangers you will have all the time to discuss this when you are on you're way to the places you need to go." Alpha 6 said. "What do you mean?" Billy asked. "All of you need your powers back. It is the only way Ian can be defeated." Alpha 5 said. "But we injured him pretty badly with the Z-Rex Blaster." Conner said. "Yes, but then he was still weak." Alpha 6 said. "We will clone a couple of ex-rangers to have more rangers. Hey … where is Trini?" Alpha 5 asked. The ones who knew Trini suddenly looked down trying to fight back the tears. "She … she died … a couple of years back … she had a deadly car accident." Zack said being the last one who saw her before she died. "Oh … I am so sorry rangers." Alpha 5 said. "But we can't bring her back. We need some DNA of a couple of you. We will need DNA of the following ex-rangers: Adam, Rocky and Tommy. You can then go but be here tomorrow at 09:00 hours." Alpha 6 said. All of the Lightspeed Rangers looked at Joel. "That is 9 AM, right?" He asked. "Ah, Joel … you're finally starting to learn." Chad said with a smile and then they all left for they're sleeping place.

That night

The moonpalace of Rita and Zedd

"Ah … that feels a lot better." Ian Ooze said standing up from his throne after having healed himself. "Let's look around the castle." He said to three of his tengu warriors. While walking through the castle they suddenly saw five holes in the ceiling, outer walls and five more in the floor. "Let's take a look down there." Ian said. They descended through the holes (Ian as a big blob of ooze) and found a group of multicolored robots. "Ah … look what we have hear … five loyal servants." Ooze grins before he starts laughing maniacally.


	5. Chapter 4: Time to leave

A/N: See prologue  
A/N2: I'd like to thank JeremyShane (I hope I spelled that correctly) for reviewing but I'd really appreciate it if someone else besides him would review (no offense JeremyShane) and also some good ideas to integrate in this story (but I repeat do not ask for pairings, I already decided on those. Most of the pairings will be revealed in the 5th chapter (which is IMO the corniest and longest chapter this story has seen. (maybe some might find it a little sexist as well) but I ain't really a guy who has had a lot of girlfriends (none actually)) so stay tuned). furthermore this is a shorter chapter but next week you'll get chapter 5.

**Chapter 4: time to leave.**

The next day

The new Command Center

9 AM

The big group of cars parked again at the front of the Command Center and also the Radbug appeared and the Astro-Megaship still stood in the same place since they stayed there. "Hey Billy, don't you have a normal car?" Zack asked. "Sure I have, but Alpha contacted me this morning and said to bring the Radbug with me." Billy replied. "Hey guys, let's go inside." Tommy said. Inside they see the Alpha's very busily working. "Oh … Hey rangers … are you ready for the journey?" Alpha 5 asked. "Journey? … What journey?" Rocky asked. "The journeys to get your powers back. That is where the clones are for." Alpha 6 said. "Clones? … What clones?" Rocky asked. "That DNA was for the clones." Alpha 5 replied. Then a couple of people entered: Adam, Rocky and 2 Tommy's. "Okay so we also contacted the Turbo ranger-bots. They'll go directly to Centurio, The planet of the Blue Centurion together with Justin. We will teleport you to there Justin, we have just enough power." Alpha 6 continued. "The Wild Force rangers will use the Radbug to go to the Animarium, the Space rangers will take the Mighty Morphin rangers to Pheados, We will try to recharge the Ninja Storm rangers morphers, the Lightspeed rangers will go to Mariner Bay and will then take the Zeo rangers to Tryforia where Prince Trey will re-energize the Zeocrystals and the Galaxy rangers will be taken to Mirinoi by the Aquitian rangers." Alpha 5 ended. "And what about us?" Conner asked. "You will remain here together with one of the Tommy-clones to protect the Earth until they get back." Alpha 6 replied. "I'm fine with that." Conner said. "What are we waiting for?" Jason asked. "Let's do it, guys." Tommy replied (just like in 'Forever Red' (Power Rangers Wild Force)). Then they all went outside.

Outside the command center

"Okay good luck everybody" Tommy said giving his morpher to the clone staying on earth "and be careful you guys." And they went to the astromegaship. All the rangers went where they needed to go: Justin was teleported away, the Wild Force rangers were arguing who should steer and decided Taylor should steer the radbug seeming she's a former pilot, the space rangers and mighty morphin rangers went to the astromegaship that lifted up a few seconds later, the Lightspeed rangers went to the Lightspeed jeep and drove away and the Galaxy rangers went to the ship of the Aquitian rangers that landed just after the astromegaship lifted of. "So what do we do now?" the two Tommy clones asked at the same time. "Oh right, well the five Zeo's stay here and wait for the return of the Lightspeed rangers. And you five keep ready to fight at all times. Now go and may the power protect you." Alpha 6 answered. Then the Dinorangers went to their cars and drove back to Justin's place (Hayley stayed there to do some household chores).

Same day

At the same time

"Because my fathers Ectomorphicons were lost I need new war machines and these will do just fine for now." Ian's voice was full of amusement. On the table lay the five lifeless forms of the Psycho rangers. Each one of them having a tube in their chest connected to a big vat of purple ooze. "Now my creations come to live." Ian maniacally laughed. Then one by one they stood up and greeted their new master. "What can we do for you, master?" Psycho red asked. "go and destroy the power rangers!" Ian said. "It shall be done." Psycho red answered.


	6. Chapter 5: Old loves reawakened,

A/N: See Prologue.  
A/N2: As you might guess from the title this where most of the pairings will start off (but not all of them at the end of the chapter there is a hint to one to come and the others are a secret). Also here most rangers regain their powers. This might very well be one of the longest chapter in the story.  
A/N3: I am really doubting if I will rewrite this with SPD & Mystic Force (maybe even Operation Overdrive). Let me put it this way if this story get's enough reviews I'll make the rewrite but keep in mind the rewrite will just have some extra parts of text concerning said ranger teams so it'll mostly be the same story. That said … Enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Old loves re-awakened, new loves found.**

Still the same day

On board the astromegaship

11 A.M.

Tommy was searching for Kimberly everywhere but couldn't find her till he came at the simulation room where she was training. He stood at the door watching her. "God she still has the grace of a crane." Tommy thought for himself. Just then she noticed him as she kicked three holographic tengu's into each other. "Hi Tommy, what's the matter?" She asked as she shut down the simulator. "Not much, just came to see what you where doing" Tommy replied. "Tommy … I'm sorry for the letter I send you I didn't want to break up with you but … I just thought it wasn't fair that you should have to buy an airplane ticket every time you wanted to see me or visit me." Kimberly confessed. "I wouldn't have minded Kim." Tommy said and then continued: "You have hurt me more with that letter then any punch I ever received. I wish it could all turn back to how it used to be between us." "But it can." Kimberly said. "You really still love me?" Tommy asked a little surprised. "Of course silly. But do you still love me?" Kim's reply came. "I never stopped loving you, Kim." Tommy answered. "Then I guess we're a couple again?" Kim asked. "I guess so." Tommy answered uncertain. With that said he pulled her into a kiss and when he let go all he could say was: "God, how I missed these moments." Making Kim laugh. Then they walked away hand in hand towards the bridge.

Meanwhile

Earth, a little outside of Angel Grove

We see 3 cars drive back towards Angel Grove down a dusty road along a cliff then there is this sudden blast and a red armored robot is standing there with some kind of sword pointing it at the rangers. They all got out of the cars and took a fighting stance. "Now you will all die." The robot said. "Who are you and what do you want?" the Tommy-clone asked. "I am Psycho red and came here to destroy you like my master ordered me." Psycho red answered before he charged at the rangers. The rangers started attacking him but it had no effect. "I say we morph." Conner said. "Okay, you guys ready?" the Tommy-clone asked. "Ready!" the others answered activating their morphers. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" Conner, Ethan, Kira and the Tommy-clone yelled. "WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!" Trent yelled. They all morphed into action. When Psycho red saw the red ranger he started to act weird and aim a lot of attacks at Conner. "This isn't working you guys!" Kira said. "We should use Super Dino Power." Ethan said. "SUPER DINO POWER!" they all yelled using the full power of their dinogems. Kira attacked him first, but he slammed her against the wall of the cliff where she fell down on a small ledge and demorphed. "Kira!" Trent yelled as he ran towards the cliff while the others were fighting Psycho red. He stopped at the border of the cliff but when he saw the ledge Kira was on crumble he went back a few steps and started to run again. "Don't do it Trent. It's to far you won't make it." Ethan yelled but it was already to late, he had already jumped with his blades on his wrists forward. He slammed them into the cliff wall and started climbing up towards Kira. When he reached the ledge he crawled onto it picking up Kira, swinging her over his shoulder and started climbing again. When he came up he demorphed and woke her. "Oh my back. What happened?" Kira said. "That Psycho red guy slammed you into the cliff wall and you demorphed. I saved you." Trent answered looking worried. "Thank you!" Kira yelled enthusiastically kissing Trent. "I knew you liked me." She then said smiling. "Yeah, I guess I was just al little shy. So how about we get to the other side of the cliff?" Trent said. "Sure, sweetie" Kira said making Trent blush. "I'll take us back you should rest and regain power." Trent said. "Okay, fine with me." Kira said. "WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!" Trent yelled morphing. "WHITE DINO ATV!" he yelled summoning his dino-atv. "Climb on, sugar." He said climbing on himself. Kira climbed on the ATV too. Trent started doing a burnout driving full speed towards the cliff jumping over it easily. "You go sit in the car I will help the others for a sec and when I give the sign do the same as Ethan does." Trent said getting of the ATV and running towards the others. "Okay Tommy, help me hold this guy back. Ethan you help Conner activate his Triassic powers." Trent said taking an arm of Psycho red and giving a thumbs up towards Kira. "SHIELD OF TRIUMPH!" Conner yelled activating the shield. When Kira saw the shield she understood the idea of Trent and started sending power towards the Shield. "TRIASSIC POWER!" Conner yelled activating his powers. "BATTELIZER" he then yelled activating his battelizer. He then used his dragon yoyo on Psycho red damaging it. "I will be back rangers, you may rest assured." He said and then disappeared in a flash of red. "Way to go guys." Trent said. "It was your plan." Conner complimented. "POWER DOWN!" the four of them yelled. "By the way, … nice going with Kira." Ethan teased. "Well I couldn't let her fall down the cliff could I." Trent said. "You know full well what I mean, mister kissie kissie." Ethan teased. Trent then turned a little red and they all started to laugh.

Also at the same time

Earth, Animarium

The radbug landed somewhere on the hovering island and all the rangers got out. As they got out they saw a huge shadow passing over them. Taylor looked up and started waving at her former eaglezord. "Okay, we need to split up. Because to get our powers back we need to have the zord's permission." Cole started. "Okay, I say Me, Alyssa, Danny and Max go to find princess Shayla and the morphers. While you and Taylor go for the zords." Merrick replied. "Fine with me." The others answered forming the groups. Cole and Taylor went towards the rock of the wildzord-king, the lionzord, talking about what they did the past few years. "I went back to being a pilot in the army." Taylor said. "Well I have been helping all sorts of animals with their problems." Cole said. This conversation went on till they got to the rock. "We should find the lionzord on this rock." Cole said and started climbing and Taylor followed him. When they reached the top the lionzord couldn't be seen. "I don't get it. He should be here." Cole said. "Relax, there is a cave over there." Taylor calmed him down. "Lionzord!" Cole yelled. A roar was heard and the lionzord came storming out of the cave making Taylor stumble towards the edge and slip of but she was able to grab on to the edge. "Taylor!" Cole yelled as he ran towards her (he was a bit further from the ledge than Taylor). He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Oh Cole, thank you. I thought I was going to die." Taylor said before she kissed him full on the mouth. "Your welcome." Cole said turning a little red once she let go. "Oh right. The lion." Cole said remembering his mission and turning back to the lion seemed happy and sad at the same time to see him again. "Mighty lion, we ask of you, as king of the wildzords, can we use our powers once more." Cole said falling on one knee. With a roar the lion accepted and then made clear he would bring them to the morphers.

The other side of the Animarium.

"The Animarium really got crowded after those new wildzords arrived." Max said looking around him. "Yeah." Danny said amazed by all the wildzords. "Don't forget the mission guys." Merrick said. Just then they found the temple where princess Shayla is sleeping. "We have to find the morphers." Alyssa said looking for them but instead found their "guardians of the earth"-vests, taking hers and putting it on once again. "Hey our ranger-jackets." Max yelled taking his and also putting it on. "Wow. I didn't think I would see this thing again." Danny said also putting his on. "Where's Merrick?" Alyssa asked. "Probably searching the princess." Danny replied looking for him. Merrick was looking at princess Shayla thinking how good she looked and thought back to when they were in their own time and in love. Then he did something he thought he would never do again: he kissed her on the mouth. But he didn't notice her waking up, only when he broke the kiss and she sat up. " Thanks for waking me, Merrick." She said grinning and making Merrick jump in surprise. "Princess, there is trouble we need the morphers. Now!" Merrick said. "They're over there in that box." She said pointing at a little box with the 6 wildzords (Lion, eagle, bison, tiger, shark and wolf) on it. "Thanks, princess." he said standing up, but she took his arm, pulled him down and kissed him on the mouth. "No. Thank you, Merrick." She responded. "I found them." he said running towards the others. "And I found our vests." Alyssa replied giving him his. "Let's see if Cole and Taylor succeeded." Max said taking his growlphone. "Yes, we succeeded." Cole's voice said from on top of the lion's back. "Alright!" Danny yelled. "Taylor, Cole, catch. It are your vests and morphers." Alyssa yelled throwing them their stuff. "Okay let's get back to the radbug." Cole said. "I will fly down if you guys don't mind." Taylor said. "Fine with me." they all said being glad they would have some more space now in the tiny car. "WILD ACCESS!" Taylor yelled morphing into her yellow ranger suit once more. "I'll drive." Cole said receiving worried glances from his teammates. "I had driving lessons." He said matter of factly. "I guess we could take a chance." Merrick said. "I am coming along to." Princess Shayla said coming around a corner. "NO!" Merrick yelled "You have to stay here to take care of the wild zords." He continued. "I guess you're right." Shayla said with a sad tone in her voice. "I will come back here, princess. I promise." Merrick said comforting her. "We have to leave you guys." Max said. "See you later, princess!" They all yelled running towards the radbug.

In the skies above the Animarium

Cole was steering the Radbug with Alyssa in the passenger seat and Danny, Max and Merrick on the back seat. Everything went good with Cole behind the steeringwheel, as he was a good driver, until a blast shook them up. Danny looked outside and saw a pink robot with a jetpack fly by. "Trouble, you guys, there is a pink robot out there!" he yelled. "A _PINK_ robot?" Max said sarcastically. "Hey dude, I'm serious." Danny responded. Just then the right door of the car was blasted out and Alyssa was sucked out, as she wasn't wearing her seatbelt but she could grab on onto the side of the car. Danny being the one closest to her lowered her seat, took her hand and started to pull her in. "Cole, you have to land as soon as you can." Danny said. "I'm on it." Cole answered going straight down. The pink robot raced down after them.

Cole landed the Radbug very hard and they all got out and yelled: "WILD ACCESS!" and morphed into their respective ranger suits and yelling their usual quotes: "SURGING SHARK!", "GROWLING TIGER", "IRON BISON!", "BLAZING LION" and "HOWLING WOLF!"(Taylor wasn't there remember). "Who are you and what do you want?" Cole asked. "I am Psycho Pink and I was sent here to destroy you." The robot answered them. They all pulled out their Crystal Daggers (except for Merrick who doesn't have one, thus he uses his Lunar Cue) and start attacking the robot, which had just pulled out a pink sword. The robot got the best of the rangers because they hadn't been suited up for a long time. The robot floored Alyssa and was now closing in on her to kill her. Danny being the only one still standing (well half standing would be more like it) ran over to her and took the hit. The hit sliced through his suit and hit his shoulder injuring him rather badly. "NOOOO!" Alyssa jelled as Danny collapsed and just when Psycho Pink was about to kill him, she was hit by some kind of darts. When she looked up she saw Taylor flying towards her. "SOARING EAGLE!" Taylor yelled. Because of the distraction Taylor had provided Merrick was able to get back up and take his Lunar Cue. "LASER POOL!" he yelled making a laser pool table and putting his 3 animalcrystals on and shooting them towards Psycho Pink damaging her very badly. "I will have my revenge, rangers." She said angrily teleporting away. All rangers powered down and Alyssa went to Danny. "Why did you do that?" she asked him. "Honestly?" he asked back. "yes." She replied. "Well the truth is that I love you. That's the reason why I did it." He replied. "To be honest … I love you too." She replied. "Sorry, to break you two love birds up but we have to get to the command center and it's a long drive. " Cole said breaking up the moment. "Party-pooper." Both Alyssa and Danny joked. Cole was happy that Danny could still joke around.

Again the same time

The Command center

"Your morphers have lost all energy so they will have to be reenergized." Alpha 5 replied. "How?" was Dustin's response. "We have found a way to get you to the morphing grid, but we won't have the energy to teleport you back." Alpha 6 replied. "So how do we get back?" Cam asked. "With this." Alpha 5 said giving him a blue device with a couple of buttons on it. "It's a teleporter but it will need ranger energy to be activated." Alpha 5 continued. " So what you are meaning to say is that if we can't reenergize our morphers we are stuck in the morphing grid?" Tori said. "yes, but there is no reason to worry because it's just a simple reenergizing." Alpha 6 replied. "C'mon guys, Think of what Sensei told us about ninjas and bravery. So are you ready to do this?" Shane asked. "I'm ready." Dustin, Blake, Hunter and Tori said together. "Okay, stand together. And may the power protect you." Alpha 5 said. The Ninja Storm rangers went to stand together and were teleported away.

The Morphing Grid

6 flashes signal the arrival of 6 figures in Ninja outfits. "So this is the morphing grid. Cool." Dustin spoke first. "Let's hurry up and finish this." Tori said not liking the place. "This way." Blake said seeing the big rock that is the Morphing Grid. "Did anyone think of asking HOW we reenergize our morphers." Hunter replied. "Point taken." Shane said. "I think I know remember how Lothor used the samurai amulet to absorb our rangerpowers? I think it should work the other way around." Cam said. Upon reaching the rock cam instructed to go stand between the morphing grid and himself. "Samurai amulet, activate!" Cam yelled. The little blades of the samurai amulet started spinning and absorbing the morphing grid's energy and started spreading it over the rangers. The rangers' suits reappeared with their helmets open. "We're back in business." Dustin said. "Now let's leave this dump." Tori said. "Teleporting now." Cam said.

Somewhere in the desert

"Where are we?" Shane asked as he didn't see the command center anywhere. "I don't know something changed our landing coordinates." Cam replied. "What's that up there?" Hunter suddenly asked pointing upwards towards a ledge. "Looks like trouble." Blake replied. "You are so very right, Navy ranger." The yellow robot said as it jumped down from the ledge. "Who are you and what do you want?" Dustin said. The robot only now noticed Dustin's yellow ranger suit and remember his old mission. "I am Psycho Yellow and I was sent here to destroy the rangers but my actual creation was to destroy the yellow ranger." The robot said taking out a sword. "Okay, so I'm in trouble." Dustin said closing his helmet and taking his ninja sword being followed in his actions by the other rangers. "Attack!" Shane yelled as he stormed towards the robot. Psycho Yellow stopped most of their blows without much trouble. Then Tori rushed at him again but got hit in the leg very hard making her fall. "You are done for, blue ranger." Psycho yellow said raising his sword to give the finishing blow. "Tori, no!" Blake said getting up again after being punched down earlier and started running towards Psycho Yellow who was facing the other side. Blake tackled Psycho Yellow and went to stand in front of Tori to defend her. "Let's get serious, Shane." Cam said. "Oh yeah. BATTLEIZER FLIGHT MODE!" Shane replied. "SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Cam yelled. Both of them changed into their stronger forms and used their super attacks on Psycho Yellow. "I'll be back, rangers!" he yelled before teleporting away. "Power down." They all said. "Tori, are you okay?" Blake asked immediately. "Yeah I'm okay, except for my leg." Tori replied before continuing: "Blake, when he was about to kill me I thought of it that I never told you how I felt about you. I love you, Blake." She said while starting to cry. "I love you to, Tori. That is where I got the power from to get back up: my love for you." Blake replied. "That's so sweet." Tori replied more calmly now she knew the feeling was mutual. "Guys, I fixed the teleporter we can go back to the Command Center." Cam said. "Let me help you." Blake said offering his hand to Tori. "Thanks, Sweetie." She joked. "Teleporting now." Cam said before Blake could reply and they disappeared in 6 columns of light.

Mariner Bay  
A little later

The lightspeed team had been talking about what they had been doing lately on the way to Mariner Bay, but then Carter thought of something. "Hey wait a sec, we have to come get our morphers but we don't know where they are, the aquabase was destroyed." He said. Dana and Ryan couldn't help but snicker because they knew something the others didn't know. "What?" Carter asked looking at Dana and Ryan. "Just drive to the old aquabase entrance and you'll see." Dana replied. Carter didn't really understand yet but did as he was told. When they arrived the door opened to everyone but Dana and Ryan's surprise. "Welcome to the aquabase II." Dana announced "Dad had a new one built in case we were needed ever again." "Nice thinking of your old man. Too bad he was right." Joel said. "Yeah, too bad indeed" Ryan replied when they were entering the vehicle bay where captain Mitchell was waiting for them. "Hi dad. How are you?" Dana asked getting out of the lightspeed jeep. "I felt better when I thought you and Ryan wouldn't have to wear your ranger suits again." Captain Mitchell replied. "I'm sorry dad, but we accepted it as our duty to protect the planet." Ryan said. "That was three years ago!" captain Mitchell yelled at his son. "Once a ranger, always a ranger, dad." Was the only thing Ryan said before going towards his fathers office where the morphers and jackets were stored in a safe only the Mitchell family had the code off. "Please Dana, be careful. I don't want to lose you." Captain Mitchell said to his daughter. "Don't worry dad, I can take care of myself." Dana replied just as Ryan returned with a metal box and five jackets already wearing his own jacket and morpher. The others all took their jacket and morpher silently. "Well I guess this is it." Carter said heading for the Max Solarzord after putting on his jacket and morpher. The others followed immediately. "Good luck, rangers." Captain Mitchell said. They all entered the Max Solarzord and prepared for take off.

Angel Grove

Command Center

12.00 A.M.

"The Max Solarzord is closing in." Alpha 5 said observing the radar. "Great than we can finally leave on our mission." Katherine said trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably at that. Nobody else said something but instead everybody grabbed their stuff and went outside to leave for Tryforia. The Max Solarzord landed and the lightspeed rangers stepped out to meet up with the Zeo rangers who were now all wearing their old powerless Zeonizers (except for Jason because he doesn't have Zeonizers). "Let's go." Carter said seeing that the Zeorangers were doubting if this was a good idea. The zeos took their stuff again and got on and soon they left the planet earth behind on a long journey to planet Tryforia.

Planet Centurio

12.00 A.M. earth time

The flash of blue light signaled the arrival of Justin on the planet of the Blue Centurion. "Ah. There you are finally, Justin. We have been waiting for you." A familiar voice said. "Centurion!" Justin said happy to see the alien law enforcer and four of the Turbobots (the Justinbot wasn't there). "Okay first we have to go to the Power Plains, there I will be able to reenergize your morphers." Centurion said. "So what are we waiting?" the Tommybot asked. "Our rides." Centurion said as you could hear two cars approaching and from over the horizon Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster appeared. "No way!" Justin yelled surprised to see those again.

Planet Centurio

Power Plains

A little later

The space cars came to a halt and the rangers stepped out. "Everybody stand in a circle around me. I will use the energy underneath the ground to reenergize your morphers." Centurio said. "Wait. Why did we have to come here to be able to do that?" Justin asked. "Because the energy underneath these plains are similar to Zordon's power. Hence the name the power Fields." Centurio replied " okay, point your turbokeys to me." He said. The rangers did as Centurio told them. Then Centurio raised his arms to the sky and they could see energy running up his body towards his hands and between his hands an orb of energy formed and the energy crackled down in five bolts into the keys and they felt the energy course through their keys. "Now morph!" Centurio yelled. "LET'S SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Tommybot yelled. "RED LIGHTNING TURBOPOWER!" Tommybot yelled morphing into the red turboranger. "MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBOPOWER!" Justin yelled changing into the blue turboranger once again. "DESERT THUNDER TURBOPOWER!" Adambot bellowed becoming the green turboranger. "DUNE STAR TURBOPOWER!" Tanjabot yelled donning the suit of the yellow turboranger. "WIND CHASER TURBOPOWER!" Katbot bellowed morphing into the pink turboranger. Justin had to admit it felt great to feel the rush of morphing again. Centurio lowered his arms and the energy flowed back into the ground and he stepped away from where he stood and the others saw that there were two holes in the ground where he had been standing meaning he had drilled his heels in the ground to access the energy. "Allright now we have to head back to Earth and help the others." Centurio said. "What do you mean WE?" Adambot asked. "I'm coming with you to help." Centurio replied. "Great. Well let's go they said touching their beltbuckles and teleporting away in colored streaks.

Astromegaship

Same time

"We're nearing Pheados." Andros said to Tommy, Kim, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Zack. "You'll need some gear because we can't drop you of near the Ninjetti temple. Follow me." Zhane beckoned them. The rangers followed Zhane to the artillery room. "Okay we don't know what might happen so we prepared equipment for any situation that came to mind. We have a helmet with comlink, a laserrifle, a knife and a small blaster for each of you, all personalized of course, with the compliments of DECA." Zhane explained as he handed out the equipment. Tommy got a helmet shaped like his falconzord's head with a open beak as visor, and three weapons shaped like the falconzord. Adam got the same kind of gear only shaped like the frogzord. And so everyone got his gear and then Zhane came to Zack. "So I do I get the same stuff like Adam or will it be shaped like a mammoth?" Zack asked being sure it would be one of the two. "Neither of the two." Zhane replied as Zack's face suddenly changed. "You're gear is shaped like the old dragonzord we didn't want to have the same color twice in the group." Zhane continued starting to laugh at how Zack had reacted. "I guess it can do." Was Zack's only reply. "Attention everybody we are now arriving on planet Pheados the local weather is very dry without a cloud in the sky." Came T.J.'s joking voice over the comlink. The rangers put on their gear and went to the door. "Good luck, guys." Andros said who was waiting for them at the door. "We'll be waiting right here till you come back." He continued. "No, you are needed on earth we'll teleport back." Tommy said denying the offer. "You guys sure?" Carlos asked. "Absolutely." Adam replied. "Well I guess we'll see you guys back on Earth." Zhane said. "Yeah man, we'll see you guys there." Zack said as he followed the others who were searching for a recognition point to get to the Ninjetti temple and Dulcea.

Planet Pheados

Somewhere in the deserts

14.00 P.M. (Earth time)

The Astromegaship left an hour ago and the rangers were still searching for the temple. "Hey Zack, yell if you see the temple or Dulcea." Rocky said trying to lighten the mood. "Does this Duclea person have redbrown hair and a very skimpy outfit and a quarterstaff?" Zack asked deadserious. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Billy asked in reply. "I think she just found us." Zack said back pointing to the top of a cliff where there stood a tall woman in a small dark green outfit and a long redbrown hair holding a quarterstaff in one hand. She jumped down and started to attack them. "Dulcea wait. Stop. It's us the rangers of Zordon." Tommy said quickly removing his helmet and jumping in between Dulcea and Zack whom had just been knocked down. "Tommy, what are you doing here." Our powers had been destroyed years ago and Zordon then gave us new powers but those powers got lost to. And not long after Zordon thought it was time for us to quit being rangers. But now we are needed again and we need the powers of the Ninjetti again." Tommy explained. "And who is this she said pointing to the person with the green helmet getting up and beating the dirt from his clothes. "I'm Zack Taylor." Zack introduced himself extending a hand to Dulcea. "My name is Dulcea. Pleased to meet you. And sorry for knocking you down I thought you were another group of bountyhunters searching for the great power." Duclea said shaking Zack's hand. "Do I look that dangerous?" he said laughing. "Well I presume you were searching for the temple? Follow me it's just up ahead."

Planet Pheados

Ninjetti temple

A little later

"I have improved the powder to search for you inner animalspirit." Dulcea said taking a small bag of blue powder from the small stand and walking towards the fire she had made in the center of the small plateau in one of the covered rooms of the temple. "Close your eyes and look deep into your heart to find your animalspirit." She continued. "The rangers did as they were told knowing what would happen (except for Zack). And then Dulcea blew the powder through the fire and onto the rangers giving them their ninjetti uniforms. They opened their eyes to see Dulcea walking around the fire towards them to inform them further. "Aisha, you are the bear: stalwart and bold. You have the ability to stop anything that comes towards you by focusing on your animal spirit." Dulcea said to Aisha who smiled at her before she continued on to Rocky. "Rocky, you are the mighty ape. You have the power to climb any surface by focusing on your animal spirit." Dulcea told him before moving on to Billy. "Billy, you are the wolf: cunning and swift. You have the ability to move your hand as fast as the wind by focusing on your animal spirit." Was what she told Billy. "Kimberly, you are the crane: agile and sublime. Your ability is that you can do the most gracious of movements by focusing on your animal spirit." Dulcea said against the small brunette in pink. "Adam, you are the frog: quick as lightning. Your ability is perfect accuracy and a lightning fast attack by focusing on your animal spirit." Dulcea told the black clad Ninjetti. "Tommy, you are the falcon: the winged Lord of the sky. Your special ability is soaring through the air like a bird by focusing on your animal spirit." Dulcea said to Tommy. And then she turned to Zack who was wearing a green uniform identical to that of his teammates but wearing the sign of the dragon. "Zachary, you are the dragon: mysterious and legendary. Your ability is to become weightless by focusing on your animal spirit." Dulcea said to the newest among the Ninjetti. "These abilities I speak of are the result of the improvement of the powder. But now to come back to your mission. The power of the Monolith is gone after you opened the Monolith the power was given to you and seeming it was destroyed it is gone for good. But there is another Ninjetti master who might be able to help you: his name is Ninjor and he was the forger of the original powercoins. You will find him in the other Ninjetti temple on the other side of the Monolith." Dulcea said to them all. "How will we find him?" Billy asked her. "Let your animalspirits guide you." She replied. "Too bad you can't come with us." Tommy said. "Yes, I would come along to help you but I would die if I did. Good luck, rangers." Dulcea said before changing into an owl and flying off. "Well we have a long journey ahead we better get going." Tommy said heading towards the staircase into the jungle followed by the others.

Planet Pheados

The great jungle

15:30 P.M. (Earth time)

The rangers had been walking towards the Monolith for half an hour now and were about halfway already. "Hey guys, why are we actually going to that Monolith thingy? Aren't we supposed to be going to this Ninjor dude?" Zack suddenly asked. "yeah but Dulcea said he lives on the other side of the Monolith so for now we just keep going towards the Monolith." Tommy replied. "Hey doesn't this place look familiar to you guys?" Adam, who was walking upfront, asked his teammembers. "Oh yeah. Isn't this the place where that skeleton attacked us?" Billy answered Adam's question with another question. "Yep, sure is. Let's move through here quickly before another skeleton wakes up." Tommy replied. But Tommy had only just finished his sentence when two skeletal triceratops appeared from behind the bushes. "Uh-oh. Trouble." Adam remarked. "Split up! We meet each other at the Monolith!" Tommy yelled. Zack, Kim and Billy followed Tommy while Adam, Rocky and Aisha went the other way. Both groups ran into the jungle followed by one of the skeletons. Adam, Rocky and Aisha where running at a high speed through the Jungle towards the Monolith. Although he knew better Adam couldn't help himself but looking behind him how far the skeletal beast was behind and when turning his head back he slammed full force into a tree getting knocked out by the hit. Fortunately, the beast hadn't noticed Adam lying KO in the long grass and continued chasing after Aisha and Rocky. But then they reached the Monolith and got stuck at the wall. "I think we have a little problem here, Sha." Rocky said. "Then we have no choice but to attack him head on." Aisha said. Both charged the skeleton dinosaur and hit him but then the creature swung his tail and hit Rocky in the back, making him fall down of the pain. "Rocky!" Aisha yelled "Now you're in trouble, bonehead. YELLOW BEAR NINJETTI POWER!" she continued calling upon her full Ninjetti power to stop the beast that had just started charging her. "Let's hope this works." She murmured to herself going into the bearstance. The beast couldn't believe what was happening when he slammed into Aisha for his skull started to crack open and broke up and fell down making the whole body collapse. "Rocky, are you okay? Speak to me, Rocky." Aisha said picking him of the ground. "What happened?" Rocky finally whispered. "I used my Ninjetti ability to stop the creature." Aisha said. "Wow, some power you must have." Rocky replied. "Actually the power to stop the creature came from my love for you, Rocky, I didn't want you to get trampled." Aisha continued ever so silently. "I … I love you too, Aisha." Rocky said after a short silence. Just then Kim, Billy, Zack, Tommy and Adam (being dragged along by Zack and Tommy) came out of the Jungle. "We found him in the jungle next to a tree." Tommy grinned before seeing that Rocky was on the ground. "Are you guys okay?" Kim immediately asked her friends. "Yeah we're fine. I just got knocked out by that skeleton." Rocky replied getting up. "Uh. … What – where am I?" Adam said coming to. "Ah. I see that our sleeping beauty is waking up." Billy joked. "We're at the Monolith. You hit a tree while we were running from that beast and got knocked out." Rocky explained to his long-time friend. "Oh yeah, now I remember." Adam said. "Hey, now I think of it, how did you guys beat that skeleton so quickly?" Aisha asked. "Same time as before … I released the neck bone." Tommy said.

Planet Mirinoi

14.00 P.M.

All is quiet on the jungle planet known as Mirinoi as the spaceship of the Aquitian rangers lands with the Galaxy rangers inside. They all get out of the ship and examine their surroundings. "I can't believe I'm back here on Mirinoi after all this time." Maya who was born and raised on this planet said. "Let's go to the stone and get our quasar sabers back." Leo replied thinking about the mission. "Hey, I just remembered that when my powers were destroyed so was the Magna Blaster." Mike suddenly said. "Yes, but if the others combine their powers you will regain your Magna Blaster." Delphine replied his comment. "See nothing to worry about you won't be left out." Kai said as they started walking towards where the stone was.

Quasar saber stone  
A little later.

The Galaxy rangers arrived at the stone which held the 5 quasar sabers (the Aquitians stayed behind to guard the ship). "Ok, let's hope this is something we'll never have to do again." Leo said pulling out the sword. The others agreed with him while pulling out their sabers. "Okay and now for you Mike. Stand in the circle we form." Leo told Mike. Mike did what he was told and stood in the circle formed by the 5 rangers. "LIGHTS OF ORION, ACTIVATE!" all 5 rangers yelled in unison. Because the rangers weren't morphed when they activated the lights of Orion the power went straight to their quasar sabers which send the energy towards Mike who morphed into the Magna Defender by the power surge. "This is amazing." Mike said once the power surge ended. "you're back in action." Kendrix commented him.

The way back to the ship.  
A little later

Mike had demorphed and was watching in awe at his new morpher just as the others were glancing at their old morphers now and then too. Suddenly a blast shook up their surroundings and a black robot appeared. "Hey that guy looks like Psycho Black." Damon remarked. "Okay, let's morph!" Leo said. "GO! GALACTIC!" the rangers yelled together. "MAGNA POWER!" Mike bellowed. The rangers all morphed into action to battle this evil robot ranger. They all fought the robot but because it had been a while since they were suited up Psycho Black got the better of them, knocking Kai and Mike unconscious into the bushes and Leo and Damon on the ground where they demorphed because of the sheer power of the attack. Seeing Leo and Damon on the ground totally helpless Psycho Black forgets about Kendrix and Maya, who are the last two left. "This is the end, rangers." Psycho Black says raising his sword to strike Leo and Damon. Seeing this Maya and Kendrix both grip their sabers harder and charge at the Black robot knocking it away because it didn't see them coming. The girls kneel beside Damon and Leo and try to get them back awake as they had just fainted. "Kendrix …" came Leo's weak voice as the pink ranger was supporting him "I just realized something. When Psycho Black was going to kill me I saw my life flash before my eyes and that made me realize that I … I love you." Leo said gaining a little strength. "Same here towards you, Maya. I couldn't have said it better myself" said Damon startling Maya who hadn't noticed him waking up because she was listening and looking at Leo. "Leo. … I love you too." Kendrix replied ignoring Damon. "You don't know how much that means to me, Damon." Maya said. "Hey. What's going on here?" Kai asked coming out of the bushes supporting a barely conscious Mike. "Just getting these two to wake up that's all." Kendrix quickly replied happy that her helmet hid her blush. "You know I heard everything you guys where saying." Kai said grinning. "You haven't forgotten about me now did you?" came Psycho Black's voice from where he had landed. "We have to use the lights of Orion." Leo said getting up. "Okay, we morph again." Damon said getting up as well. Kai put Mike down and joined Leo and Damon. "GO! GALACTIC!" The three males yelled. "LIGHTS OF ORION, ACTIVATE!" the five rangers bellowed activating their team power. "ORION FIREBALL!" They cried using the full power of the lights of Orion. They hit the maniacal robot damaging it pretty badly. "I'll be back, rangers!" he yelled before teleporting away. "We won." The rangers said powering down. "Yeah, but this isn't over just yet. Come on, let's get back to the ship." Leo said picking up his brother from the ground as they continue down the path to the ship.

Planet Tryforia

At the same time

The Max Solarzord landed on the rough surface of the desert planet of Tryforia. When the rangers stepped out Prince Trey was there to greet them. "Hello, Rangers. How have you been?" he asked while they got out. "Good, except for that thing with Ian Ooze." Kat replied. "Yes, I've heard about that. How about we do something about it? Do all of you have your morphers?" Trey continued. The rangers all raised their wrists to show their Zeonizers, except for Jason who didn't have any and didn't know why he was sent here by the Alphas. "Ah, yes, Jason, I will give you some Zeonizers we created so the power won't start killing you again like last time." Trey said seeing Jason. "What? Do you mean I get the Gold ranger powers again?" Jason asked. "Yes, for you see, I can not come with you on you journey back to Earth. When we met I was just a prince, but now I'm the pharaoh of Tryforia. I can't leave." Trey replied. "Too bad." Was all the adam-clone said. "Let's get going shall we." Trey said as he turned around and walked away followed by the powerless Zeo's (the Lightspeed rangers were going to stay at the Max Solarzord).

Trey's Palace  
A little later

"Wow, this place is huge!" Tanya said looking at the palace. "Yes, I know we have to make a quick stop here to pick up the Gold Zeonizer." Trey replied going in beckoning the rangers to follow. "Pharaoh, we have finished the Gold Zeonizers and the second Gold Staff." One of the Tryforians said seeing Trey enter. "Very well, bring them to me." He replied calmly. "Here you go, pharaoh." The man said handing him Trey the items. "Thank you, and how many times do I have to tell you. Call me Trey." Trey continued. "At least a couple more times, pharaoh." The man replied.

Pyramid of power  
Again a little later

"Here we are, rangers, the pyramid of power. Here lies a power source similar to the energy from the zeocrystals." Trey explained as they arrived on their destination. "Okay first of all, Jason, you come and stand here with me in the center of the room." He continued. Jason did as he was told and went to the center of the room and stood face to face with Trey. "Okay, now hold your staff up pointed to the piece of ceiling above me." Trey commanded. Jason once again followed the command and raised his newly gotten Gold Staff up to the ceiling. Next thing he new Trey slammed his staff into Jason's staff sending Gold power into it and energizing the new Gold staff and Gold Zeonizers. There was a bright flash and when the light faded Jason stood dressed as the Gold ranger. "Okay, rangers. Stand in a circle around Jason. Jason, you raise your staff to the sky again." Trey said unphazed. They all did as Trey told them and soon they were all in position. "Now rangers, raise your Zeonizers to the sky." Trey ordered them. When they did, 5 colored bolts of energy shot out of Jason's Gold Staff and hit the Zeonizers morphing the rangers. "Good, my part of this mission is done. You should head back to Earth." Trey said. "You're right, thanks Trey." Jason replied. "Not so fast, rangers." a robotic voice cried out. The rangers looked at the exit to see a blue robot standing there. "Who the hell are you?" Tanya asked him. "I'm Psycho Blue and I was sent here to destroy you." The robot replied. "Well we aren't going down without a fight. Right guys?" the Tommy clone said. "I'll help you, rangers." Trey said. "GOLD RANGER POWER!" he bellowed morphing into the Gold ranger. "What 2 Gold rangers? This isn't good." Psycho Blue said to himself seeing Trey morph into the Gold ranger. "You're going down." The Tommy-clone said taking out his Power Pod Sword and charging the robot followed in his actions by the other rangers. The robot fought valiantly but was having trouble then he saw his opportunity and hit one of the Gold rangers sending him flying into a wall which demorphed the ranger into Jason. Next he used his Psycho ranger speed to break free and head for Jason to deliver the finishing blow with his Psycho Axe. Kat, noticing it, could reach Jason just in time to summon her Zeo One Power Shield to block the attack. Jason meanwhile woke up and saw this and kicked the blue robot back as he was trying to pin Kat to the floor. The blue robot got attacked again by all the other rangers while Kat and Jason could regain themselves for a moment. "Thanks, Kat." Jason said. "It's nothing. Friends have to stick together." Kat replied. "Yeah, um, about that being friends stuff. I nearly died just now and than I realized something: I love you." Jason said quietly. "You do? Well I have to admit that this rescue is partly due to my love for you." Kat replied. "What do you say we continue this talk after we defeat that Psycho." Jason said feeling kinda awkward. "Yeah, you're right." Kat replied charging into battle again. "GOLD RANGER POWER!" Jason bellowed morphing into the Gold Ranger again and charging into battle. "Hey, Jason. How about we Gold Rush him?" Trey asked noticing Jason back into action. "Good idea. Let's go for it." Jason replied. Both Gold rangers stepped back and prepared their Gold Staffs. "GOLD RUSH!" Both Gold rangers yelled charging the robot which was suddenly left alone by the rangers. Both hit the Psycho Blue damaging him very badly. "You haven't heard the last of me." He said before teleporting away. "Good job rangers. But you will have to get back to the Earth soon." Trey said demorphing. "you're right. We should be heading back." Said the Tommy-clone. "POWER DOWN!" They all yelled. "Thanks for you help, Trey. And keep up the good work." Jason told Trey before turning around to join the others. Only to notice Tanya staring at the Adam-clone. They all left the palace waving to Trey and thanking him for his help while heading back to the Max Solarzord.


	7. Chapter 6: Back in action

It took me a long time to be able to upload this but here it finally is: chapter 6. the final part of the couplings will be made here in this chapter. enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Back in action.**

Moon palace  
15.30 PM (earth time)

"You miserable robots have failed me." Ian yelled in fury to the damaged group of Psycho Rangers standing before him. "We're sorry sir but they had us outnumbered." Psycho Blue replied. "Very well. I'll make sure you have more support next time." Ian said before he turned around. "Oh yeah. Before I forget it … get yourselves repaired." He continued. "Yes sir!" the five robots said as one and left to get repaired. "Hmm. Let's see the repairpods will give me the info I need. Then I'll create a lot more Psychos." He said before going the same way as the Psychos.

Repair Room (moon palace)

16.00 PM

"This is exactly the info I needed. Computer copy the list of Psycho technology." Ian said looking at the screen. "Affirmative." The computer replied. "Oh dear. This Is rare technology. I'll really have trouble get the stuff I need." Ian said looking over the list of parts. "Only one place to get these. The villain planet of Onyx." Ian said before disappearing in a streak of purple.

Planet Onyx

16.30 PM

Ian walked into one of the many bars on the planet inhabited by much villains. He went straight to the bartender. "Do you know who can sell me some rare technology?" He asked the hideous monster behind the bar. "Broodwing is the person you should talk to. His room is the third door on your left." The bartender replied. "Thank you, my good man." Ian said turning towards the stairs. When he reached the door the bartender said he knocked. "Go away." A voice came from the other side of the door. Ian not standing to be send away so brutally and needing the technology turned to a puddle of ooze going under the door and reforming on the other side. "You must be Broodwing." He said seeing the batlike alien with a jar on his head. "Who wants to know?" The alien asked. "Oh where are my manners. My name is Ian Ooze. The son of Ivan Ooze." Ian replied bowing down. "Ivan Ooze? The interdimensional evil space being?" The alien said shocked. "Yes indeed, that Ivan Ooze. I need your help. I need some very rare technology and I have been told that you could help me get it." Ian said producing the list. "Let me see. Yes I do think I have some of that stuff although not very much and not cheap." Broodwing replied. "Money is no problem but I need the technology ASAP." Ian continued. "In that case follow me." Broodwing said heading for the door. They went through the bar and out of the town where there where a bunch of spaceships were parked. Ian followed Broodwing to a cargo ship which apparently was Broodwing's ship. "This is all I have of the stuff you are looking for." Broodwing said opening a vault inside the ship. "Hmm. This is only enough for five new Psycho's. Maybe if I use a huge army of Tengus it might work." Ian said to himself. "Swing by later at my Moon Palace for your money. But am I allowed to take this with me already?" Ian replied turning to Broodwing. "Very well. Give me a sec to pack this stuff up." Broodwing said starting to put the parts in crates.

Planet Pheados  
16.30 PM

The rangers were still wandering around the jungle searching for the ninjetti temple of Ninjor. It was already an hour ago when they were attacked by the giant skeleton. Adam had only a minor headache left of his close encounter with a tree and the pain in Rocky's back had slowly been getting better but Aisha still supported him. "Man, this is getting tiring. When are we going to get there?" Zack stated getting impatient. "I think were at our destination." Billy who was walking upfront said staring at the temple ruins in front of him. "Wow." Was all Zack could say when he saw the ruins which were probably three times the size of the ruins where he got his ninjetti powers. When they entered the ruins all they saw was a jug. When they looked inside the jug they saw a small blue ninja at the bottom. "Hey put me down." The ninja said to Kimberly who had taken the jug of it's pedestal to look inside. "Sorry, but could you tell us where we can find Ninjor?" Billy said also looking inside the jug. The blue ninja dissolved into blue smoke and exited the jug reappearing in normal size next to the rangers. "I am the great Ninjor. What do you want?" The ninja replied. "We're sorry to disturb you, but our powers have been destroyed years ago and now we need new powers to destroy Ian Ooze." Tommy said. "Hmm. Very well but you must each pass a test to show you have full control of your ninjetti powers." Ninjor said after a little thinking. "How?" Zack asked. "Give me a couple of minutes." The ninjetti master said before disappearing. Five minutes later he reappeared. "Here's the thing: I have hidden your new power coins in 7 different locations in which you will need your ninjetti powers to reach." Ninjor said explaining what he did. "You will go on your tests one by one and the others can come along to watch and encourage you." He continued. "Okay. I'll go first." Tommy offered. "Very well." Ninjor replied teleporting them to a big chasm with in the middle a small rock with a golden coin in a small box. "White Falcon. Your test will be to use your ninjetti powers to glide over to the rock and take your power coin and glide back." Ninjor explained. "Isn't this a little dangerous? It IS a long way down." Tommy questioned. "If you want to give up, be my guest." Ninjor challenged him. "I'll do it." Tommy said very determined. He then went back a good length and started sprinting focusing on his animal spirit then when he reached the edge of the cliff he jumped and spread his arms closing his eyes to focus on his animal spirit and when he felt he was soaring he opened his eyes again to look and saw he was nearing the rock he grabbed the power coin and made a midair turn flying back. Once he landed the other rangers all started cheering. "Good job, White Falcon. Who is next?" Ninjor commented. "I'll go." Adam replied. Again Ninjor teleported them this time to a place full of geysers. "Black Frog. In this geyser here you will see your power coin. You're goal is to take it out of the geyser in the blink of an eye in one try." Ninjor explained showing Adam to the geyser. "Will do." Adam said ever so confident. He went to stand in front of the geyser and watched intently to the golden coin dancing around in the water trying to make out a pattern and at the same time focus on his animal spirit the finally Adam found the pattern and struck out and in the blink of an eye the coin had disappeared and was now in Adam's wet hand. "Very well. Next?" Ninjor said trying to sound unimpressed. "That'll be me." Kimberly replied. Again Ninjor teleported them too another big chasm this time one with no rocks in between and wider than the first one with only one way across: a rope hanging between both cliffs. "Pink Crane, your test is to get across using this rope. Good luck." Ninjor explained. Kimberly just swallowed and closed her eyes focusing on her animal spirit before opening her eyes again and starting to walk across the rope but when she was halfway across rocks were starting to get catapulted along her. She tried to keep focused and started to doing gymnastic exercises across the rope, avoiding the rocks. She eventually reached the other side and grabbed her coin. Ninjor teleported the others across and congratulated her asking who was next. "I'll give it a go." Billy said before they were all teleported away. This time they were in a big round pit with no visible obstacles but the pedestal with the coin in it's box on it. "Blue Wolf, your test is to get to your coin without getting hit." Ninjor explained giving Billy a quarterstaff which had been propped up against a wall. Billy didn't understand until he came at a certain point when suddenly a rock flashed by him. He now understood he had to avoid getting hit by the rocks using the quarterstaff and his ninjetti powers as one. He focused one his wolf spirit and then went forward and when the rocks started coming at him again they seemed to move in slow motion and he could hit them away easily. When he reached the coin and took it the rocks stopped flying allowing the others passage. "A job well done, young wolf. Who wants to try his or her luck now." Ninjor asked. "My turn." Aisha said. And once again Ninjor teleported them to another place this time there was just a big boulder on a ramp. "For your test, Yellow Bear, you must prevent this boulder from hitting the wall at the end of the ramp for if that wall collapses the whole building will collapse and your power coin, which lies beyond the door hidden by the boulder, will be buried under the ruble. "Okay." Aisha said clearly starting to focus on her powers. Although she was the only one who had already used her power she was afraid to get squished between the boulder and the wall. She stood about halfway the ramp and went into bear stance. The boulder started moving and Aisha kept still focusing even harder on her animal spirit. The boulder hit her and cracked up and split just like the skull of the skeletal dinosaur she had first used her powers against. Aisha went up the ramp and found her power coin. "And that leaves two. Which one of you gentlemen will be the next?" Ninjor asked to Rocky and Zack. "Is it okay if I go first, Zack?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, sure be my guest." Zack replied. Ninjor teleported them to a open area with in the middle a pole with on top the box with the power coin. "Red Ape, you have to get up the pole and take your coin to pass the test." Ninjor explained. "And I will!" Rocky said thinking this was going to be easy until he came close to the pole and noticed the pole was worked on so you would hardly have any grip. Then he remembered that he would need his ninjetti power and focused on his animal spirit before starting up the pole eventually reaching the top, taking his coin and sliding back down. "Well, Green Dragon, it seems you're up now." Ninjor said teleporting them away for the seventh time. This time they arrived at the bottom of a cliff. "Green Dragon, your power coin is stored on that ledge over there the only way to get it is by floating up." Ninjor explained. "Okay." Was all Zack could say taking a few steps forward focusing on his animal spirit. He felt the pull of gravity weakening and soon found himself floating skyward. When he reached the ledge he took the box which contained his coin and started his landing. Once he reached the ground the others ran up to him congratulating him. "Well done, Rangers." Ninjor said. "Here are your morphers and if you would follow me." Ninjor said passing along the morphers and going through the small crack in the wall, the rangers followed and were surprised to end up next to Ninjor's ruins. "Now for your Zords." Ninjor went on. "Tommy, you get the Falconzord: the key to the ninjazords. Adam, the Frogzord is yours, take good care off it. Kimberly, the Cranezord is at your disposal. Billy, I grant you the Wolfzord. Aisha, to you goes the Bearzord. Rocky, for you I have the Apezord. These six Zords combine to form the NinjaFalconmegazord. And you, Zack, you get Serpentera Mark

II." Ninjor said introducing the Zords which had just been going by. "Serpentera Mark II?" Zack asked. "Yes, lord Zedd stole the plans of the original Serpentera and built a giant version of it. So I built a new one, a better one, a smaller one. But that is not all this new one has a Megazord mode. And it can combine with the original Dragonzord. To form the NinjaDragonMegazord." Ninjor explained the history. "But the original Dragonzord is powerless." Zack continued. "It WAS powerless. But now you are the new green ranger." Ninjor went on. "Cool." Zack replied. "I think it's about time we started heading back home." Tommy said. "I shall accompany you. You can use all the help you can get." Ninjor replied to that. "Thanks man. IT'S MORPHING TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled. "GREEN RANGER POWER!" Zack bellowed. "BLACK RANGER POWER!" Adam cried. "PINK RANGER POWER!" Kimberly screamed. "BLUE RANGER POWER!" Billy bellowed. "YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled. "RED RANGER POWER!" Rocky screamed. The rangers were all back in action after a long time (except for Tommy who had been the Black Dinoranger a couple of days ago). "Let's go." Ninjor said amused and they all teleported away.

Earth's moon  
Moon Palace  
18.00 PM

"Finally they are ready." Ian said triumphant looking at his creations: a White, Silver, Green, Gold and Purple Psycho ranger. All of them were currently being filled up with ooze so Ian could control them. While working on these Psychos he had been thinking of how to create a big enough army of minions to fight alongside the 10 Psycho Rangers and he had found his answer: finster's monster making machine. While the new Psychos were being filled up and the old ones still in repair he headed towards finster's lab. "Hmm. This thing works only with small sculptures and I can't exactly sculpt my ooze. Maybe …" Ian said to himself turning to the table which had still some puttys on it. He walked over to the table and looked at the little dried up clay statues. He snorted and covered the statues with a little ooze and put some of them in the monster maker activating it. The machine came to life and spit out twelve oozelings. "Excellent." Ian said bursting into laughter.

Earth

Angel Grove  
Command Center

Same time (I tend to type this quite a lot)

The Zeo, Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Wild Force, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Rangers were all back here. The Aquatian rangers had left after a distress call from their own planet and the injured rangers had been healed and now they were all waiting for the arrival of the original rangers. Eight coloured flashed heralded the arrival of the Ninjetti warriors in the middle of the command center. "They're back!" Justin yelled upon their arrival. The seven rangers powered down and introduced Ninjor to the others. Not long after their arrival the alarms blared to life and they went to the viewing globe. The viewing globe showed Ian with the 5 Psychos most were acquainted with but also with 5 unknown Psychos. "I guess this is it." Tommy said before reaching back for his morpher and everybody understood what he meant and reached for their morphers. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" the original and Zeo rangers yelled. "GREEN RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled. "WHITE RANGER POWER!" Tommy bellowed. "BLACK RANGER POWER!" Adam cried. "PINK RANGER POWER!" Kimberly screamed. "BLUE RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled. "YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Aisha bellowed. "RED RANGER POWER!" Rocky cried. "ZEO RANGER ONE! PINK!" Kat screamed. "ZEO RANGER TWO! YELLOW!" Tanya yelled. "ZEO RANGER THREE! BLUE!" Rocky-clone bellowed. "ZEO RANGER FOUR! GREEN!" Adam-clone cried. "ZEO RANGER FIVE! RED!" Tommy-clone1 yelled. "GOLD RANGER POWER!" Jason bellowed. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!" the Turbo rangers cried. "RED LIGHTNING! TURBO POWER!" Tommy-bot yelled. "MOUNTAIN BLASTER! TURBO POWER!" Justin bellowed. "DESERT THUNDER! TURBO POWER!" Adam-bot cried. "DUNESTAR! TURBO POWER!" Tanya-bot screamed. "WIND CHASER! TURBO POWER!" Kat-bot yelled. "LET'S ROCK IT! 335!" the Space rangers bellowed. " LET'S ROCK IT! 2580! MEGA!" Zhane cried. "GO! GALACTIC!" the Galaxy rangers screamed. "MAGNA POWER!" Mike yelled. "LIGHTSPEED! RESCUE!" the Lightspeed rangers bellowed. "TITANIUM POWER!" Ryan cried. "WILD ACCESS!" the Wild Force rangers screamed. "BLAZING LION!" Cole yelled. "SURGING SHARK!" Max bellowed. "IRON BISON!" Danny cried. "NOBLE TIGER!" Alyssa screamed. "SOARING EAGLE!" Taylor yelled. "HOWLING WOLF!" Merrick yelled. "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM!" Shane, Dustin and Tori bellowed together. "POWER OF AIR!" Shane cried. "POWER OF WATER!" Tori screamed. "POWER OF EARTH!" Dustin yelled. "THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! POWER OF THUNDER!" Hunter and Blake bellowed as one. "SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM! GREEN SAMURAI POWER!" Cam cried. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" the Dino Thunder rangers screamed. "TYRANNOPOWER!" Conner yelled. "TRICERAPOWER!" Ethan bellowed. "PTERAPOWER!" Kira screamed. "BRACHIOPOWER!" Tommy-clone2 cried. "WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER! DRACOPOWER!" Trent finished the group. "I'll teleport you there." Alpha 5 said pressing a few buttons and all rangers disappeared in multicolored flashes.

Downtown Angel Grove  
18:30 P.M.

The rangers appeared on the scene ready for battle Ooze and his Psychos. "Ah, I see that you all have your powers back. It doesn't matter! You are done for rangers! Psychos attack!" Ian said upon their arrival. The rangers split into groups to battle the evil robots that wear their color, Jason going head to head with Psycho Gold alone and Psycho Purple fighting Ninjor and Blue Centurion. The rangers were fighting hard but so were the Psychos eventually the rangers had the Psychos cornered and hit them good. "Very good, rangers! This was a good test run for my new Psychos." Ian said stepping in front of the damaged robots. "In two days. At noon. In the Angel Grove desert. There we will have our final encounter. A battle to the death. Oh yeah, and if you don't show up … it's bye-bye planet Earth." Ooze uttered a challenge before he disappeared, laughing maniacally leaving the rangers dumbfounded.

Command Center

19.00 P.M.

"We have no choice. We have to fight." Tommy said trying to convince the others. "I agree. We have the whole day tomorrow to prepare." Jason seconded Tommy's opinion. "I guess. Okay, we're in." Conner stuck with his mentor and spoke for his whole team because they had already discussed what they would do and that was following their mentor. He was followed by several murmurs of agreement of the other rangers. "We start training tomorrow at dawn." Tommy replied.

Angel Grove desert  
21.00 P.M.

A couple of people could be seen walking around from above though all those groups of two were spread out. One of the groups existed of Tanya and Adam. "Adam, there is something I have to talk to you about." Tanya broke the silence between them. "What is it?" Adam asked. "I … I love you." Tanya replied hesitantly. "I know this isn't safe for two rangers to be in love with each other. It can mess with your reasonable thinking. But I can't shake the feeling that if something should happen to one of us in the fight against Ooze, I wouldn't be able forgive myself." Tanya continued before Adam could reply. "Tanya. It's okay. I love you too. And we'll survive the battle you'll see." Adam said once he knew she was finished. Another group were Ashley and Andros. "Andros. I can't keep it to myself anymore. I love you." Ashley just blurted out breaking the silence. Andros just looked at her dumbfounded because he hadn't seen any signs showing she loved. "I … I don't know what to say." Andros finally said. Ashley thought that with that he meant that the love wasn't mutual. "Oh no. Don't understand me wrong. I love you too, I just didn't expect that you loved me." Andros said seeing her face sadden. Once he said that her face went happy again. TJ and Cassie were one of the groups taking a walk too. "Cassie. Um. I don't really know how to tell you this. But um." TJ said bumbling. "You love me. Is that what your trying to say?" the pink space ranger interrupted him. "Yeah, something like that." TJ replied. "Let me assure you the feeling is mutual." Cassie said before kissing him. Karone and Zhane were sitting on the side somewhere watching the sunset. "This is nice." Karone said sitting with the man she secretly loved and watching the sunset. "Um. Karone. Can I ask you something?" Zhane suddenly asked. "Sure. What is it?" Karone replied with a question. "Would you go out with me sometime?" Zhane asked very quietly. "Sure, I would!" Karone exclaimed giving him a kiss on the cheek. Dana and Carter were outside too. "Dana, um, you know, we have known each other for a long time now. And I can't help these feelings I have for you." Carter suddenly blurted out. "Carter. You're not the only one. I also have feelings for you." Dana replied. The next moment both were leaning into each other for a kiss. Chad and Kelsey were the last of the small groups outside. "Chad. Do you think I'm ugly?" Kelsey suddenly asked. "No. But why do you ask?" Chad asked in reply. "I don't know. It's just … I have almost never had a boyfriend." Kelsey answered. "It's probably just because you're so adventurous." Chad took a guess. "Yeah, probably. But I don't want to give up my hobby." Kelsey agreed. "And you shouldn't. I … I love you just the way you are." Chad said. Kelsey turned to him with a surprised look on her face. "You mean that?" was all Kelsey could get out of her mouth. "Yes, I meant what I said." Chad replied receiving a hug and a kiss from Kelsey. Meanwhile there was a bigger group just sitting outside the command center. This group existed of Tommy, Kimberly, Katherine, Jason, Justin, Carlos, Leo, Mike, Ryan, Cole, Merrick, Shane, Cam, Conner and Ethan. They were discussing how to handle the training. A decision had been made: they would start with training powerless (except for any civilian powers they might have like Kira's pterascream) and after the lunch break they would train in rangerform. What they were still deciding on however was if they would train against the team members they knew or newer members. "We have to be prepared to take on things we didn't see coming. That's why I think we should train against rangers we don't really know." Tommy stated. "yeah but how do we decide sparring partners then?" Conner replied. "We'll see that tomorrow, okay. Let's head of to bed than." Tommy replied turning and heading for the command center where two temporal dorms were prepared: one for the girls and one for the guys.

Next morning  
6.30 A.M.

The rangers all exited the command center ready for their training the teamleaders all went to stand in a circle like Tommy had requested the day before in the dorm (all the teamleaders are male, coincidence or sexism?). After he explained how they were going to do it the teamleaders nodded their approval and went to their team to explain. "Okay, now make sparring groups but you aren't allowed to spar against someone from you own team." Tommy said to everybody and went to Shane to spar with him. The team-ups were as following:  
Tommy – Shane  
Zack – TJ  
Kimberly – Kira  
Billy – Kai  
Jason - Andros  
Rocky - Mike  
Adam - Damon  
Aisha - Alyssa  
Kat - Tori  
Tanya - Kelsey  
Justin – Conner  
Carlos - Trent  
Ashley - Dana  
Cassie - Taylor  
Zhane – Merrick  
Leo - Rocky-clone  
Maya - Cole  
Kendrix – Danny  
Carter – Hunter  
Joel – Ethan  
Chad – Tommy-clone2  
Ryan – Cam  
Adam-clone – Dustin  
Tommy-clone1 – Max  
Ninjor – Blue Centurion  
The sparring started out slowly but as soon they were warmed up they went at it fully the rangers got a lot of unexpected blows from their adversaries but they managed to get the hang of it around 9.30 A.M. Tommy let them take a 30 minute break and after the break they would do a group spar meaning everybody fights everybody. It was an amazing sight to behold all 48 rangers fighting each other. By the time it was noon they were all hungry, thirsty and needed a break. After the lunch break they made the same groups of one-on-one and morphed preparing for their sparring match. The sparring went a lot better than in the morning because being morphed took away the advantages of civilian powers and evened up the battlefield. At 15.00 P.M. Tommy let them take another 30 minute break and afterward a big group spar. The rangers had trained valiantly and had improved somewhat and were prepared for tomorrow, or at least they hoped they were.

Moon Palace  
18.00 P.M.

Ian had been working the whole day while the Psychos were in the repair chambers. He had created a huge army of Oozelings by covering the old putty statues with ooze and then using the monster maker to bring them to life. "The rangers are done for. And then I will finally be able to rule the Earth." Ian laughed maniacally.


	8. Chapter 7: In the air tonight

okay so this is my first attempt at a songfic. I chose this song because I like it and the story could use a moment like this. if you think this songfic is good than I will expand the story with a second songfic but if nobody likes it I will just drop the idea. this is also one of the last chapters. there are (for now) two more chapters planned. the final chapter with the endbattle and the epilogue (keep in mind that IF there will be a second songfic chapter it will count as a third chapter). that said enjoy. (oh yeah and before i forget the song is of Phil Collins but the Non-Point version goes with this to.)

**Chapter 7: In the air tonight.**

That night  
Command Center (outside)

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord

Tommy and Kimberly were outside, watching the stars, thinking about the battle that lies ahead. About what they've been through in the past, long ago and recently. And about Zordon.

Well, if you told me you were drowning  
I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend  
But I don't know if you know who I am  
Well, I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies

Tomorrow would be the ultimate test of what they had learned in their time as rangers. Not just them but every ranger.

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord

To them it would also be of what they had learned from Zordon the almighty intergalactic space-being who got trapped in a time warp and lost it's physical form but was able to keep in contact through a tube which was locked onto his energy signature.

Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you or me

They would do whatever it takes to defeat Ian. For their friends. For the Earth. For Zordon! He may be gone but he is most certainly not forgotten.

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord

I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord


	9. Chapter 8: The end of the line

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter only one chapter left: the epilogue. Now I'd like to point out a few things: first of all I made a mistake when I started this story apparently the Turbo-bots shouldn't be Tommy, Kat, Tanya and Adam but TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos. Second Blue Centurion should be Blue Senturion, my bad. I haven't changed these things to keep them correct with the rest of the story.**

A/N2: Okay, the story is as good as finished if you think I should rewrite this with SPD, Mystic Force and/or Operation Overdrive let me know through the reviews or a PM. Also I'd like any comments on how to improve the story and if I should make another songfic for this (I got 2 great ideas but I don't know if my previous songfic was good. Now with that said … enjoy.

**Chapter 8: The end of the line.**

The next day

11.30 A.M.

The noon was silently nearing and the rangers left the command center to leave towards the place of the last standoff. It was close towards 12 o'clock when they arrived and they all stood on the ledge overlooking the piece of desert inside the bowl. "This is it. We have all been chosen as rangers by mysterious objects or for our skills. It's now we have to prove why we were chosen." Tommy said towards the grouping not looking away from the bowl. "If anyone wants to back out. Now is the last chance you'll get." Kim said looking at the long line of rangers standing on her left side. "We won't back out." Conner replied close to the end of the line. "Once a ranger …" he continued. "Always a ranger." They all said as one. "How touching." A voice cackled before a purple flash was seen inside the far side of the bowl which revealed Ian Ooze walking towards them. "You haven't got a chance, Ian." Adam said with confidence. "Yeah, we've got you outnumbered." Rocky chimed in. "Fools! You didn't think I'd come alone, now did you?" Ian said summoning his 10 Psycho rangers and his huge army of Oozelings. "It's time." Tommy said calmly grabbing his morpher. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" the original and Zeo rangers yelled. "GREEN RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled. "WHITE RANGER POWER!" Tommy bellowed. "BLACK RANGER POWER!" Adam cried. "PINK RANGER POWER!" Kimberly screamed. "BLUE RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled. "YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Aisha bellowed. "RED RANGER POWER!" Rocky cried. "ZEO RANGER ONE! PINK!" Kat screamed. "ZEO RANGER TWO! YELLOW!" Tanya yelled. "ZEO RANGER THREE! BLUE!" Rocky-clone bellowed. "ZEO RANGER FOUR! GREEN!" Adam-clone cried. "ZEO RANGER FIVE! RED!" Tommy-clone1 yelled. "GOLD RANGER POWER!" Jason bellowed. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!" the Turbo rangers cried. "RED LIGHTNING! TURBO POWER!" Tommy-bot yelled. "MOUNTAIN BLASTER! TURBO POWER!" Justin bellowed. "DESERT THUNDER! TURBO POWER!" Adam-bot cried. "DUNESTAR! TURBO POWER!" Tanya-bot screamed. "WIND CHASER! TURBO POWER!" Kat-bot yelled. "LET'S ROCK IT! 335!" the Space rangers bellowed. " LET'S ROCK IT! 2580! MEGA!" Zhane cried. "GO! GALACTIC!" the Galaxy rangers screamed. "MAGNA POWER!" Mike yelled. "LIGHTSPEED! RESCUE!" the Lightspeed rangers bellowed. "TITANIUM POWER!" Ryan cried. "WILD ACCESS!" the Wild Force rangers screamed. "BLAZING LION!" Cole yelled. "SURGING SHARK!" Max bellowed. "IRON BISON!" Danny cried. "NOBLE TIGER!" Alyssa screamed. "SOARING EAGLE!" Taylor yelled. "HOWLING WOLF!" Merrick yelled. "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM!" Shane, Dustin and Tori bellowed together. "POWER OF AIR!" Shane cried. "POWER OF WATER!" Tori screamed. "POWER OF EARTH!" Dustin yelled. "THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! POWER OF THUNDER!" Hunter and Blake bellowed as one. "SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM! GREEN SAMURAI POWER!" Cam cried. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" the Dino Thunder rangers screamed. "TYRANNOPOWER!" Conner yelled. "TRICERAPOWER!" Ethan bellowed. "PTERAPOWER!" Kira screamed. "BRACHIOPOWER!" Tommy-clone2 cried. "WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER! DRACOPOWER!" Trent yelled. It was truly a magnificent view for there they were: all 48 rangers on one line, ready for action. They all summoned their power weapons and went in for the fight. The Oozelings battled fiercely but the rangers fought even better. Tommy took on 3 Oozelings at time and they kept on fighting when a large part of the Oozelings were destroyed, the Oozelings went back a little and suddenly formed into a puddle of ooze. "Your final moment is here, rangers! These Psychos can absorb ooze to gain power." Ian said before having the Psychos absorb the ooze. The black parts of the Psychos (except for Psycho Black's color armor) became purple and they all got piercing red eyes. "Welcome to your nightmare!" Ian yelled. The rangers used the same tactic as last time but it didn't work, they were getting beaten up and if they didn't find a way soon it could very well be the end of the rangers. But it was then that Shane came up with an idea: the battlizers and super powers! "Guys, what if we used our full potential? Wouldn't that help?" He yelled at the others. "It's worth a try." Tommy replied. "METALLIC ARMOR! POWER UP!" The original rangers yelled. "BATTLIZER! RED RANGER!" Andros screamed pressing the 3 button on his battlizer. "RED ARMORED POWER RANGER!" Leo yelled combining his armor keys. "8-6-1! MEGA BATTLE!" Joel and Chad yelled activating their Mega Battle Armor. "TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE! ARMOR MODE! COMPLETE TRANSFORMATION!" Carter bellowed activating his battlizer. "ANIMARIUM ARMOR! RED SAVAGE WARRIOR!" Cole screamed activating his belt buckle. "BATTLIZER! FLIGHT MODE!" Shane cried activating his morpher. "CYCLONE MORPHER! FULL POWER! SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Cam bellowed powering up his morpher. "TRIASSIC RANGER! BATTLIZER! SUPER FIRE POWER!" Conner yelled using the Shield of Triumph. "SUPER DINO POWER!" Kira, Ethan, Tommy-clone2 and Trent cried reaching into the full potential of their dinogems. With this power boost they were able to drive the Psychos and Ian into a corner. "It's over, Ian!" Cam stated. "Think again, rangers!" Ian replied. He changed his fingers into oozy tentacles and stabbed through each of his Psychos with one of them and then pulled them all into his body. Ian started to grow and change shape: he got a body like Psycho Purple but with his own head on top. "Now what will you do to me?" Ian asked mockingly. "We need the zords." Billy said to the others. "But not all of us still have our zords." Shane replied. "I repaired our zords, if that's what you mean." Cam said to Shane. "And we repaired the Turbozords. Also the Torozord came back online after the reactivation of the Magna Defender powers." Alpha 6's voice came through the communicator. "And dad repaired all the Rail Rescuezords." Dana stated. "Then let's do it!" Tommy said. "WE NEED NINJAMEGAZORD POWER! NOW!" The Ninjetti-powered rangers yelled. "DRAGONZORD! SERPENTERA!" Zack bellowed. "WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER! NOW! SUPER ZEOZORD POWER! NOW!" The Zeorangers yelled. "RED BATTLEZORD! NOW!" Tommy-clone1 screamed. "WARRIOR WHEEL! NOW!" Jason bellowed. "INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD!" the turborangers yelled. "ROBO RACER, ONLINE!" Centurion bellowed. "ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!" the spacerangers screamed. "DELTA MEGAZORD, NOW!" Andros bellowed. "MEGA WINGER!" Zhane yelled. "GALAXY MEGAZORD, NOW!" the galaxyrangers screamed. "TOROZORD!" Mike bellowed. "SUPERTRAIN MEGAZORD!" the lightspeedrangers yelled. "MAX SOLARZORD!" Ryan screamed. "WILDZORDS! DESCEND!" the wildforce rangers bellowed. "ZORD TIME" the Windninjas and Trent yelled. "SKY OF WONDER! POWER OF THUNDER! CRIMSON INSECTIZORD! NAVY BEETLEZORD! THUNDER MEGAZORD!" the Thunderninjas screamed. "SAMURAI STAR MEGAZORD!" Cam bellowed. "MEZODON!" Conner yelled. "BRACHIO!" Tommy-clone2 screamed summoning the dinozordcarrier just like all the other rangers summoned their zords en formed the megazords while Ninjor grew gigantic. The new NinjaDragonMegazord was formed when the Serpentera Mark II his neck shoved into a small neck before the underside of the mouth went down while the rest of the head split open to form the lower arm armor for the megazord (the arms consisted of serpentera's arms) beneath the dragonhead there was another robotic head. Then the Dragonzord went into Megadragonzord formation on top of the new zord with the chest plate encircling Serpentera's lower mouth and the head of the Dragonzord forming the megazordhead (you know the face of the Megadragonzord) and the knees of the Megadragonzord became the upper arm armor. The outer toes of serpentera went to the side making a cross (seen from the underside the feet now look like a +) and the tail of Serpentera shortened and became leg and feet armor and the Dragonzord's tail became the weapon of the Megadragonzord. Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy piloted the Ninjamegazord; Zack piloted the NinjaDragonMegazord; Jason piloted the Warrior Wheel; Tommy-clone1 piloted the Red Battlezord; Adam-clone and Rocky-clone piloted the Zeomegazord; Kat and Tanya piloted the SuperZeomegazord; Justin and the Turbobots piloted the Turbomegazord; Centurion piloted the Robo Racer; TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley piloted the Astro Megazord; Andros piloted the Delta Megazord; Zhane piloted the Mega Winger; Leo, Kendrix, Damon, Maya and Kai piloted the Galaxy Megazord (which was in Lights of Orion-mode); Mike piloted the Torozord; Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Chad and Joel piloted the Supertrain Megazord; Ryan piloted the Max Solarzord; Danny, Alyssa and Max piloted the Soulbird-powered Wild Force Megazord; Cole and Taylor piloted the Isis Megazord; Merrick controlled the Predazord; Shane, Tori and Dustin piloted the Storm Megazord; Blake and Hunter piloted the Thunder Megazord; Cam piloted the Samurai Star Megazord; Kira, Ethan and Conner piloted the Thundersaurus Megazord; Trent piloted the Dino Stegazord and Tommy-clone2 piloted the Triceramax Megazord. Most of the rangers thought this would be an easy battle since they outnumbered him very badly but they soon found out they were wrong. Ian had pulled out a huge sword and had started attacking them. The rangers countered this by summoning their Megaweapons but they still couldn't compete. The rangers kept fighting but to no avail because it didn't seem to have any effect. "Guys, I think we only have one option left to defeat him. The superattacks." Tommy said to the others over the comlink from the cockpit of the NinjaFalconmegazord. "I guess you're right." Jason responded from the Warrior Wheel. "THERE IS ANOTHER WAY, RANGERS!" a voice familiar to all the rangers up to the Space rangers said, but even the ones who didn't know the voice knew the owner of this voice was to be trusted. "FOCUS ONTO THE ENERGY OF THE MORPHING GRID AND LET IT FLOW THROUGH YOU AND THE ZORDS! THEN IAN WILL LOSE ALL HIS POWER!" The voice boomed inside of there head. The rangers did as they were told and focus onto their connection to the Morphing Grid. They felt the energy of the Morphing Grid run through them and their zords. The rangers opened their eyes to see Ian frozen in place with a look of terror on his face. The zords shone with Morphing energy and the rangers redirected the energy to the Megaweapons and from there shot it towards Ian. They had expected Ian to blow up but not to see him shrink down to his original size. But once he was his original size again he suddenly split up and both of the bodies lay unconscious on the ground. The rangers left the megazords to find Ian lying there next to … a purple ranger! The new ranger looked just like the original rangers but had the shoulder armor of the white ranger and the chest armor of the green ranger and his helmet resembled a Spinosaurus head. The ranger came to and took of his helmet revealing … the face of Zordon. "Zordon!" Tommy, Jason, Kim, Billy, Zack, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Justin, Carlos, Cassie, TJ, Ashley, Zhane and Andros exclaimed. "Rangers," he said in a gentle voice not booming anymore like a few moments ago, "I am glad to see you again." "Zordon, what just happened?" Tommy asked taking of his helmet. "I shall begin with the beginning. When Ivan Ooze was destroyed a small part of him survived. This part regenerated and after a few weeks it could think for itself again but he was regenerating to slowly according to him. A time-warp opened up and he went through it to speed things up but when he came to the period where Andros destroyed my tube, he came into collision with a small remainder of my energy. Because my energy had merged with the Ooze's substance my energy regenerated too, but this also made Ivan stronger and younger changing him into Ian Ooze. There was nothing I could do to stop him, that is until he grew larger for some reason I gained enough power from that to talk to you in your mind. The energy of the Morphing Grid separated me and Ivan and has turned us back into our original selves." Zordon explained. Suddenly they heard a grunt and looked at Ian who had now turned back into Ivan. "Zordon, you fool. You really think that blast was going to destroy me?" Ivan said getting up. "No, I just hoped it would separate us, so that I could destroy you myself." Zordon said getting up as well and putting his helmet back on. They started attacking each other and the other rangers went to help Zordon but he said to stay out of this because it was his fight. The rangers did as they were told because they trusted Zordon. But then something happened: Ivan Ooze suddenly grew gigantic when he was losing. Zordon replied to this with yelling: "I NEED SPINOZORD POWER, NOW!". The ground tore open and out came a purple Spinosaurus robot. Zordon went into the cockpit and activated the megazord mode. The head of the spinosaurus went down to become the chest and revealed a robot head. Next the tail and the half disc representing the spine-fin detached and formed a halberd. The transformation ended with the robot going into an upright position. The other rangers looked at the Spinozord and then went back to their zords (which were still there). "Rangers, no! I told you this is my fight!" Zordon yelled when he saw them reenter their zords. "No, Zordon, this fight is of all of us. Not just yours. We are all rangers, chosen by the Power to protect the Earth." Tommy replied. "Very well then. I expected as much as that of you, Tommy." Zordon answered. "Okay guys. ONCE A RANGER …!" Tommy said to the others over the comlink. "ALWAYS A RANGER!" the others, including Zordon, replied. They all called upon the full power of their megazords and used their superattacks destroying Ivan Ooze once and for all.

Angel Grove Desert  
Command Center  
A little later

The rangers had all demorphed even Zordon, who now stood in the Eltarian robes he had worn on that faithful day when he had been summoned to fight Rita and was trapped in the time warp. "Rangers, you did well you have done a good job protecting the Earth while I was away." Zordon said to the rangers after the Alphas had greeted him rather emotionally for robots. "To thank you for your good deeds, I shall relieve you of your powers so you can go on with your lives." Zordon continued. "No, Zordon, these powers are what we are. We are the power rangers." Tommy replied, being followed by agreeing murmurs of the rest of the group. "But, I have asked so much of you already. You have always been there, ready to fight anything evil throws at you. You have risked your lives to many times as it is, I don't want you to continue this fight against evil." Zordon countered. "Zordon, please, we have all been chosen to be rangers one way or another. Some of us were chosen by you (Tommy looks at the others of the original team and the space rangers), others by prophecy (Tommy looks at the Galaxy rangers and the Ninja rangers), others by sheer coincidence (He looks at the Dino Thunder team), but it all comes down to this … we were rangers once and that will never change. If the Earth needs us, we will be there, ready to fight." Tommy said. "Once a ranger …" Zordon murmured. "Always a ranger." the others completed him softly. "Very well. You can keep your powers. Billy, do you still have the blueprints of your communicators?" Zordon replied. "Sure. But why do you need them?" Billy asks. "The other rangers will need communicators as well. So that they can keep in contact with everybody." Zordon answers him. "But our morphers act as communicators." Ethan interrupts. "Yes, but only within your own team plus the fact that your morphers can't help you teleport." Zordon said. "He's got a point." Trent admits. "I'm going to help you to make them, Billy. That way you won't have that much work." Zordon said turning to Billy. "I'll help too. I know a lot about technology and I think Hayley would like to help out as well." Ethan replied. "And I can help out as well." Cam said. "I think I could be of help too." Justin blurted out. "I think we have enough volunteers already so please no more or we will get in each other's way." Billy grinned. "I agree. The rest of you should go and have some fun." Zordon continued.

Angel Grove

Justin's house

A week later

Justin had contacted Tommy and told him to gather the others at his (Justin's) house. Zordon, Billy, Justin, Cam, Ethan and Hayley teleported in not long after everyone was there. "Rangers, please take these communicators even those of you who already have one for we have made some adjustments to them. For instance you can now camouflage them as watches and there is no reach anymore which means you can now contact who you want whenever you want. And I ask of you to always keep them with you, even if you have a wrist mounted morpher. It is important that, in case you should be needed, I can contact you at any given time." Zordon explained while Billy, Justin, Cam Ethan and Hayley handed out the new communicators. "We will Zordon." Conner assured him. "Guys, we should be heading back home. Your parents must be worried sick. You didn't even have time to explain where you went. Yes, Trent, I know your father knows that you're a Power Ranger, but that doesn't mean he isn't worried about you." Tommy said. "I think it is time I bend the rules a little." Zordon replied. "First I shall repeat the original rules for everyone here. Rule number 1: You must never use your powers for your own good. Rule number 2: You must never escalate a battle unless evil forces you to do so. And rule number 3: Nobody must ever know you are a Power Ranger. And it is that third rule I would like to bend a little, you can tell anybody who is close to you: your parents, a non-ranger life partner, …" Zordon continues. "Why the sudden change?" Kim asks. "Like Tommy said their parents didn't know where they were. They left a week ago and their parents haven't heard from them since. It's better to just tell

them the truth. Now go. And MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!" Zordon replied.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: I do not own the Power Rangers (else this would already be a movie)

A/N2: ok so this is the epilogue. I don't know if I'll have time for it but if possible i'll rewrite this story to contain SPD, Mystic Force and Operation Overdrive. Offcourse if nobody thinks I should please say so, or opposite if you think I should then also respond. that's it I guess.

Epilogue

One year later

New York City

Trent and Kira were living together in a big condo which Anton Mercer had bought after he finally accepted Trent would be better of going to a top drawing school in New York. After Trent found out Kira was going to New York to pursue a singing career, he asked her to come live with him. She accepted and they have had their downs but they are still happy together. Kira had a great success with her songs "Freak you out" and "Just Words" and was busy on recording her first CD. Trent was booking great progress too: he had been asked to aid in drawing a new comic book series.

Blue Bay Harbor

The Ninja-rangers have been doing well: Shane was on his way to becoming a professional skateboarder; Cam was always busy inventing new gizmos; Dustin, Hunter and Blake were training to go pro too and Tori was always rooting for Blake. Tori and Blake are now living together in a small one bedroom apartment downtown and were doing great.

Turtle Cove

Danny had started up a flower shop while Alyssa was continuing her studies to become a teacher. Cole had also gone back to his job as animal helper and was starting his studies to become a vet. Taylor was still with the air force and met up with the eaglezord every so often. Princess Shayla had finally accepted for Merrick to come and live with her on the animarium and help take care of the wild zords. Danny and Alyssa were living in a small apartment above the shop and Max was living bit further in a one bedroom studio. Cole and Taylor were still looking for a place to live but for now Taylor lived with her parents and cole was staying on campus.

Mariner Bay

Chad and Kelsey shared a small house on a cliff near the beach where they went scuba diving from time to time, which suited them both because Chad loves the water and Kelsey likes thrills. Dana and Carter however lived in the center of the city close to the fire department and the hospital for when they were called up. Joel and Mrs. Fairweather, who were married now, lived together in the new aquabase till they found a house that suited them both. Ryan on the other hand lived in a small apartment where he could visit everybody easily from because it was about as far to whoever he went.

Terra Venture / Mirinoi

Maya went back to live on Mirinoi and after settling everything on Terra Venture, Damon followed her. Leo and Kendrix now lived together in a cosy apartment. Kendrix and Kai had risen to become two of the head scientists and Leo and Mike were two of the greatest commanders the Terra Venture troops (who also served as law enforcers) ever had.

Angel Grove

Jason and Katherine had bought a house together and were living happily now. Jason was a cop and Kat a dance teacher. Rocky and Aisha shared a condo not far from the gym Rocky and Adam owned and the hair salon where Aisha worked. Adam and Tanya had been building a steady relationship. Tanya was continuing her studies to become a vet while Adam taught classes in his and Rocky's gym. TJ had become a race driver while Cassie has become a small time rockstar. Carlos became a stuntman and had some major roles already. Andros and Zhane turned their knowledge of technology to a use by working for a computer business together with Billy and Justin who was working there part-time during his studies. Ashley has become a fashion designer and then we have Zack … he became a martial arts and dance teacher at the youth center. Karone had started a day-care and was also a fall-in for when one of the female rangers was sick or something.

Reefside

Ethan had been building up his relationship with Angela (the girl he went to the prom with) and working on his software. Conner had, next to his relationship with Krista, been busy with raising money for his soccer camps and playing pro-soccer. And then you have Tommy and Kimberly: Tommy went back to teaching at Reefside high and two months after destroying Ian Ooze Kimberly had come and live with him and she had found a job as the new gym teacher at Reefside high from which she had to take a break now because she was six months pregnant and wasn't able to show the exercises any more. This also made for it that she wasn't in the condition to ranger up so she had temporarily given her morpher to Karone.

Command Center

Zordon had been learning about life on Earth and had slowly been integrating the rangers had all put their money together to buy him some clothes and food. With the help of Tommy Zordon learned how to recognize old and valuable things and became a rich and famous explorer searching for a nice house.

The planet is safe now that the threat of Ivan Ooze is finally gone. But the fight is far from over as long as there are forces of good there will be forces of evil. And as we conclude this story a beeping alarm can be heard from the wrist watch of a select group of people.


	11. Announcement

Okay, so here's the deal: I won't be making a rewrite. I will however be making a sequel of sorts. This sequel will include Time Force (Thanks to Eliwood725 who has the entire season on youtube), SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive and later on I'll probably include Jungle Fury as well. It'll probably take me some time to write the first chapter as I'm still working on the evil side of the story. I will however already post the Prologue under the new story.

So you know what to do and that is reviewing and giving tips ;)

GRTZ  
Big B


	12. Announcement 2

Well, I changed my mind about the rewrite. Since I still haven't come up with a bad guy after a year and a half, I've decided to make a rewrite anyway. And since my writing has improved a little since the original, it'll be better written than the original (I hope) (which was my first fanfic so I'll leave it online). I've also changed some other plot changes I put in the original so that they would match the series more closely. I've already posted the rewritten prologue under the name "Power Rangers 2: Revenge of the Ooze rewrite".

GRTZ  
Big B


End file.
